El dolor detrás de la sonrisa
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: Sailor Moon es conocida por todos como la protectora de Tokio, idolatrada por los jóvenes y respetada por los adultos. Pero a pesar de todo aquella justiciera que llena de confianza el corazón de su gente no es fuerte, sigue siendo una adolescente, una pobre chica que ha pasado por mucho dolor y llegó a su límite por culpa de su propia bondad.
1. Chapter 1

El dolor detrás de la sonrisa

Sailor moon, la gran súper heroína de Tokio quien todos han de idolatrar, la sailor más poderosa de la galaxia quien con una sonrisa es capaz de vencer todo mal. Sus cabellos dorados como el oro corren como el viento en medio de la noche mientras corre a su labor, usando aquella pequeña falda que tanto ha de llamar la atención de los hombres junto a su expresión angelical.

Los periodistas noche tras noche desvelan en los tejados con cámaras esperando la suerte de atrapar a la heroína infraganti con los flashes de sus cámaras, la joven heroína como parte de su labor siempre se detendrá y regalando su mejor pose para aquella esperada foto seguirá su trayecto.

-"Eres un ángel, un bello y bondadoso ángel que vino del cielo." Murmuran los periodistas tras verla por primera vez y la sailor reía con elegancia ante el alago dejando de lado a sus fanáticos.

Las imágenes de Sailor Moon se propagan por las calles, cada periódico y revista tienen una imagen de la heroína, quien es venerada como una diosa por su belleza e inocencia. Los múltiples comentarios de los jóvenes adolescentes y quienes ha rescatado se propagan, enriqueciendo su fama. La proclaman como diosa de la luna, princesa de las princesas, protectora de Tokio y la larga lista de títulos sigue de forma eterna, cada uno acompañado de la emoción y amor por su protectora nocturna.

Una día lluvioso, ante una famosa terapeuta llegó una pequeña adolecente no mayor de 17 años, pálida como un papel, con ojeras marcadas, vistiendo ropa oscura que no dejaba a la vista su piel y cabello escondido tras un capucha. Sus ojos azules sin vida y la palidez en su cara eran lo único visible.

-"Que haces en mi casa, pequeña? ¿Quieres entrar?" Preguntó la mujer mayor con la voz más suave que pude encontrar y la chica simplemente lo siguió, se sentó en un sofá de su mansión y la terapeuta le dio algunas galletas que había horneado. "¿Por qué estás aquí, pequeña?"

-"Vi un letrero en la calle, pensé que podía ayudarme." Contestó con vergüenza la pequeña chica.

-"En qué podría ayudarte, querida." Preguntó cuidadosamente la profesional mientras sacaba una libreta y se sentaba frente a la adolecente.

-"Cada vez que sonrió, mi corazón duele como si hubiera recibido un puñal. No soy capaz de dormir por la noche sin tener pesadillas, no soy capaz de comer sin vomitar después todo lo que comí, mis notas han empeorado y cada vez que me veo al espejo no puedo dejar de llorar. Algunas veces cuando mi dolor empeora falto a la escuela y tomo hasta sentir mi corazón tan entumido como para poder seguir adelante, en esos momentos tengo sexo con cualquier hombre que lo desee para sentir solo por algunos segundos que hay alguien que me quiere, también he intentado suicidarme algunas veces en el último año."

El silencio inundó la habitación ante las palabras de la joven mientras el corazón de la experimentada terapeuta se desmoronó. Llevaba años atendiendo numerosos pacientes de todas las edades y con todos los problemas, escuchando sobre abuso y temas de dolor pero por alguna razón, esta adolecente había logrado hacer a su corazón gritar por su dolor, el dolor de una adolecente desconocida después de años de terapias.

-"¿Cómo es tu familia?"

-"Mis padres me odian, sus miradas solo me miran con decepción. No me gritan cuando pierdo una prueba, no me regañan, ahora solo me ven con decepción e ignoran. Soy su vergüenza, los he escuchado comentarlo a mis espaldas más de una vez desde que cumplí 14 años. Las miradas que me dirigen no tienen amor, solo decepción. Mi hermano, el favorito de mis padres, me critica todos los días diciendo que lamenta tener una hermana tan lamentable." La voz carente de emoción retumbó en el pecho de la terapeuta.

-"Un hijo nunca será la vergüenza de un padre, debes estar malinterpretando la situación."

-"Antes de que dejaran de hablarme, mi padre me llamó puta porque creía que había pasado toda la semana con mi novio. Pero, yo no estaba con mi novio, hubiera deseado tenerlo a mi lado pero no estaba ahí para mí."

-"Quieres decir donde estabas?"

-"En el hospital, había sido muy herida durante un ataque youma, había estado en coma por una semana y escapé de mi dormitorio cuando desperté. Tenía tres costillas fracturadas, una de las cuales había perforado mi pulmón derecho, una apuñalada en el estómago, brazo roto y quemaduras en la espalda." Su tranquilidad y honestidad al hablar dejaron helada a la terapeuta.

Fue una larga pausa antes de que la terapeuta se dignara a hablar, aun conmocionada por el estado de su nueva paciente.

-"Pudiste haberle dicho a tus padres."

-"Lo intenté pero cada vez que lo intenté las palabras no salían, hay cosas que no puedo decirles a ellos. Abandoné mi casa algunas semanas después del incidente, no podía soportarlos mirándome de esa forma. Les dejé una nota, no me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que no se preocuparon lo suficiente como para buscarme."

-"Donde vives ahora?" Preguntó la terapeuta con preocupación y una opresión en el pecho al pensar en la situación de la muchacha.

-"En muchos lugares y en ninguno, a veces duermo en la estación del tren, otras veces en bodegas abandonadas y en el parque cuando hace calor. Trabajo durante el día para pagar mis estudios y comida, decepcionaría enormemente a mis amigos si abandonara mis estudios de esa forma."

-"Tienes amigos o un novio?"

-"Una vez los tuve, éramos una gran familia pero de un momento a otro terminó. Me olvidaron, si los llego a encontrar por las calles no me reconocerán, lo he hecho varias veces y decidí dejarlos seguir con sus vidas. Por mucho que lo desee, no quiero hacerlos recordar." Las lágrimas finalmente se escucharon de la joven visitante.

-"Si tanto los extrañas por qué no haces algo?"

-"Cosas malas suceden cuando están a mi lado, los he perdido varias veces ya y no quiero que sigan sufriendo. Son importantes para mí. Tres de ellos murieron a causa mía y de mi debilidad. Encontré a Luna y Artemis muertos cerca de casa y… M-Molly, una amiga de la infancia murió en mis brazos por defenderme de un youma cuando estaba inconsciente." La adolecente empezó a llorar sin dejar de ver sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes negros.

Aquella adolecente empezó a hiperventilar y en cuestión de segundos, finalmente rompió por completo frente a su terapeuta, quien no pudo hacer más que acercarse y abrazarla mientras la dejaba llorar entre sus brazos.

-"Es mi culpa." Musitó entre los brazos de su terapeuta sin dejar de llorar.

-"No lo es, no podías hacer nada por ella, no eres Sailor Moon." En ese momento el llanto de la chica aumentó.

-"Por qué siempre sailor moon?" Murmuró con debilidad la adolescente mientras la mujer mayor apretaba el abrazo y acariciaba la espalda de la menor para decir con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-"Ella es la que tiene el poder suficiente para luchar contra el mal." La seguridad en los ojos de la mujer mayor era tan fuerte como la amargura de la adolecente afligida. "Sailor moon era la única capaz de hacer algo por ustedes, pero incluso ella no tiene el poder para estar en todas partes. No es tu culpa." Hizo una pequeña pausa para sonreír débilmente. "A ella le gusta animar a las víctimas de los ataques en el hospital infantil, tal vez te sientas mejor después de hablar con ella. La he visto hacer sonreír a chicos con cáncer, paralíticos y a varios de mis pacientes. La fortaleza en su postura, la ternura en sus ojos y la compasión en sus palabras, si ella estuviera aquí estoy segura de que no podrías llorar más."

La fe que aquella mujer colocaba sobre la defensora de Tokio, recibiendo como respuesta la amarga risa de la adolecente en sus brazos acompañada de un llanto desgarrador capaz de entristecer a cualquier alma.

Era el llanto de un ángel caído.

Los lamentos de una diosa.

La tristeza de un alma en pena.

El sonido que los lamentos de aquella joven eran tan profundos que harían enmudecer a cualquier persona.

-"¿Me hará sonreír a mí?"

-"Sin duda alguna, su presencia es como la de un sol. Tal vez deberías acompañarme mañana al hospital, tal vez aparezca."

Sin importar lo mal que fuera el día de la terapeuta o de los pacientes del hospital infantil, con solo ver a Sailor Moon animar a los niños o regalando autógrafo todo mejoraba mágicamente. De ahí provenía la fe ciega de la mujer con la heroína de Tokio, quien en el ultimo año se había vuelto viral en los medios de comunicación por sus ayudas ocasionales a hospitales y orfanatos de la ciudad.

Todo el mundo confiaba en Sailor Moon, todos adoraban su sonrisa.

Ella era el ángel de Tokio, aquel capaz de brindar ilusiones a todos en la ciudad.

La heroína desinteresada que sin dudar ayudaría cualquiera en la ciudad, no solo de los ataques youma, sino también de ladrones y asesinos comunes, además de todo aquél que necesite ayuda.

Sailor Moon, en algún momento se convirtió en la luz de la esperanza de todo Japón, por esa razón todos los chicos querrían ser como ella y los adultos la respetarían y le confiarían todo de ser necesario.

-"Dudo que funcione, debes buscarme otro tratamiento. La culpa sigue siendo solo mía."

-"¿Por qué?" Pidió la desconcertada terapeuta mientras la adolecente la abrazaba con fuerza.

-"Porque yo soy Sailor Moon."

La terapeuta enmudeció ante la confesión de su heroína, quien seguía llorando entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la mujer, mientras le quitaba la capucha a la adolecente entre sus brazos dejando a la vista el distintivo peinado de sailor moon y una cicatriz distintiva en el hombro de la muchacha, dicha cicatriz era blanca y delgada que ella misma tuvo que tratar hace casi un año cuando Sailor Moon fue internada en el hospital de Tokio.

Todo este tiempo la heroína invencible de Tokio fue una chica triste y rota escondida tras la máscara de una justiciera fuerte y llena de vida.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien vio el dolor de sailor moon y le permitió llorar en sus brazos como la adolecente que realmente era y no como el valiente soldado que aparentaba ser.


	2. Chapter 2

**El dolor detrás de la sonrisa**

 **Capítulo 2**

Alice Mond una mujer elegante, de cabellera rubia canosa y ojos verdes cansados, quien a sus 55 años era una mujer bondadosa con una gran fortuna en su bolsillo, su hija y esposo habían muerto en un accidente hace solo 8 años, desde entonces ella se dedicó tiempo completo a su profesión, ayudando a los niños del hospital infantil de Tokio y prestando apoyo regular en urgencias por su deseo de evitar que alguien más pasara por las mismas penas que ella.

Alice, una mujer que siempre sabía qué hacer, ahora por primera vez en años parecía haber perdido el control de su vida desde que descubrió que la joven que creyó sería un paciente más terminó siendo la mismísima Sailor Moon.

Después de contemplar a la débil adolescente en sus brazos, decidió llevarla a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de la mansión. La justiciera despertó sobresaltada cuando su cuerpo tocó la cama.

-"Lo lamento, no era mi intención molestar tanto. Ya me voy." Se disculpó con vergüenza la rubia para recibir un abrazo de su terapeuta.

-"Vas a permanecer aquí, ninguna muchacha dormirá en la calle mientras yo esté aquí ¿Me escuchaste?" Con algo de sorpresa la justiciera rubia asintió. "Duerme, por hoy pequeña Sailor Moon, debes estar muy cansada. Mañana quiero hablar contigo." Sailor moon durmió sin protestar mientras Alice la cubría con una manta gruesa, sin querer alejarse de la rubia frágil, acercó una silla y haciendo uso de sus años de práctica descansando entre turnos, se quedó dormida frente a Sailor Moon.

A la mañana siguiente, Alice despertó y no había rastros de sailor moon por ninguna parte de la habitación, la única diferencia en la habitación fue la ventana entre abierta que había estado cerrada cuando trajo a sailor moon. Con curiosidad, Alice se acercó a la ventana para ver instantáneamente a Sailor moon saltando hacia su ventana al amanecer. Sin dificultad, sailor moon llegó a la ventana y la abrió para entrar con una sonrisa tímida al ver la mirada dura que recibía por parte de su nueva terapeuta.

POV de Alice

-"No es prudente salir a combatir el crimen en tu estado actual."

-"Es cierto, pero si no lo hago nadie más lo hará." Dijo la rubia mientras un haz de luz multicolor la envolvía dejando a la vista su atuendo descuidado de la noche anterior. Yo era incapaz de contradecir a aquella adolescente, sabía que de ella dependía la vida de miles de personas.

Todo este tiempo fue una adolescente solitaria la que defendió Tokio. Todo el mundo tiene sus esperanzas en ella, esperan que siempre logre triunfar y salve a todos, es demasiado para una chica frágil como ella.

-"¿Alguna herida por tratar?" Pregunté a la joven heroína, quien permaneció en silencio haciéndome suspirar ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien la ayudó por última vez? Parece ser la clase de persona altruista que odia causar molestias, me recuerda mucho a mí misma cuando era más joven. "Quítate la ropa, debo revisarte." Sin atreverse a contradecir a su terapeuta y ahora médico personal, Sailor moon se quitó el grueso abrigo negro que ocultaba su torso, dejando a la vista 4 camisas, una camisa blanca de manga larga que parecía ser del instituto al que asistía y debajo de ellas algunas camisas rosadas sucias, las cuales se quitó rápidamente dejando sol, hizo lo mismo con su pantalón gris oscuro y zapatos negros.

Su cuerpo era un desastre completo, no puedo creer que ella sea capaz de pelear contra horrendos monstruos y criminales, es la heroína de Tokio pero su cuerpo sin duda alguna no lo parece.

Sus costillas bien marcadas y visibles eran signo de desnutrición al igual que la palidez de su piel, tenía varios moretones en su cuerpo y vendajes improvisados hechos con tela de camisas de varios colores. La única herida sin tratar era una herida sangrante y considerablemente profunda en su pierna derecha, yo, como médica experimentada que soy, inmediatamente corrí por un botiquín de primeros auxilios y después de desinfectar la herida procedí a suturar la herida para luego evaluar el resto de las heridas que parecían haber sido tratadas por un amateur.

Parece que ella ha tenido que tratar sus propias heridas.

¿Por qué una adolescente tuvo que llegar a ese extremo? Vivir en la calle, trabajando, estudiando y combatiendo el crimen y feroces monstruos…

¿Tratando sus propias heridas? Un minuto, eso explica el por qué siempre prestó tanta atención a los médicos atendiendo a las víctimas en el hospital, ella buscaba información para tratar sus propias heridas. Ahora entiendo por qué después de cada ataque acompañaba a las víctimas, sus visitas al hospital infantil posiblemente sean las únicas que puedan clasificarse como desinteresadas.

Mi lado maternal no paraba de decirme que debía abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien y que la protegería; sin embargo sabía que no era tan fácil como eso. Frente a mí, se encontraba la protectora de Tokio, no estaba en mis capacidades protegerla de monstruos.

Solo había algo que no encajaba en lo que veía…

-"¿Por qué nada de esto se ve cuando tienes tu traje?" Pregunté intentando permanecer en modo médico profesional, sin embargo me era imposible dejar de ver aquellas heridas que deberían ser visibles con la escasa ropa de sailor moon.

-"Es un hechizo, nadie puede ver heridas de ningún tipo a menos que pase el peligro, lo relacionado con cicatrices y heridas sin sanar de batallas anteriores no son visibles más de una vez para poder ocultar mi identidad civil." Contestó con calma mientras empezaba a vestirse nuevamente.

¿Hechizos? Siempre supe que Sailor Moon tenía algo que la hacía destacar, pero ¿Magia? Ahora que lo pienso aquellas luces al transformarse, la forma en que pelea, sus habilidades sobrehumanas… tiene sentido. Además quien soy yo para dudar de la magia después de todo lo que ha pasado en Tokio los últimos años.

Llevé a mi invitada especial a la cocina y empecé a cocinar el desayuno más saludable que se me ocurrió, no confío en lo más mínimo en la cantidad de vitaminas que ha consumido esta adolescente desde que dejó su hogar. También está el hecho de que está desnutrida y admitió no ser capaz de consumir comida sin vomitar, me pregunto: ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin comer?

-"Hace cuanto no comes?"

-"Un poco más de una semana." Respondió con timidez la rubia.

Tuve que resistir el fuerte deseo gritar maldiciones y golpear a los padres de la joven, así que me limité a apretar mi puño y descargar mi ira con los vegetales que estaba picando. No puedo creer el nivel de negligencia de los padres de la pobre justiciera, sé por mi trabajo que no es anormal que los padres abandonen a sus hijos, los saquen de sus casas o permitan que se escapen y no se preocupen en buscarlos. Pero aun así no puedo dejar de estremecerme a la idea de que ocurra, a pesar de todo sigo siendo humana. Yo jamás hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo similar a mi hija, lo hubiera dado todo porque ella fuera feliz, la idea de que alguien sea tan inconsciente con sus hijos me revuelve el estómago.

¿Por qué esa clase de personas tiene hijos? ¿Por qué yo no pude conservar a la mía y ellos los dejan ir sin importarles su bienestar?

No es justo, la vida no es justa para nadie.

-"Crees poder comer una porción normal de desayuno?" La adolescente negó con la cabeza jugueteando con los dedos como signo de nerviosismo.

Después de algunos minutos, cuando finalmente terminé de preparar el desayuno serví la comida en platos y la acomodé en la mesa invitando a la adolescente desconocida a sentarse en la mesa. El desayuno que preparé fue simple, le serví a mi invitada una pequeña porción pequeña sopa de verduras, algunos camarones salteados, una rebanada de pan tostado y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Aquel desayuno era muy pequeña para una adolescente promedio, pero al ver los ojos de la adolescente supe que era del tamaño perfecto para ella, posiblemente era más de lo que había comido en un largo tiempo. Por el contrario, mi desayuno era más grande que el de ella e incluía un café cargado que se había vuelto esencial para mí los últimos años.

Los ojos de la joven rubia se encontraban cristalinos mientras las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, hizo su mejor reverencia y agradeció de todo corazón por la comida, mientras empezaba a comer soltando algunas lágrimas en el acto. Sentí un opresión en el pecho al ver esa escena, se supone que los adolescentes deben ser mimados pero aquella rubia definitivamente comprendía el valor de la comida después de días en los que fue privada de ella posiblemente por ausencia de dinero. Tuve que reprimir mi intenso deseo de llorar. Es solo una adolescente ¿Por qué debe sufrir tanto?

No es justo para ella, protege una ciudad que sin duda alguna le ha causado dolor, dolor por el que ella jamás debió pasar. Donde estarán las otras sailors, hace más de un año que no hay noticias de ellas ¿Por qué la dejaron sola?

Será que ellas… murieron?

Abandoné aquel pensamiento trágico y empecé a comer mi desayuno observando de reojo a mi paciente comiendo a una velocidad no muy saludable.

-"Debes comer más lento o terminarás vomitando tu comida." Murmuré e inmediatamente la velocidad de la adolescente disminuyó, después de algunos minutos ambas mujeres terminaron su desayuno. "¿Te sientes bien?"

-"Es la mejor comida que pruebo en mucho tiempo. Me siento más que satisfecha y no tengo nauseas esta vez." Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Alguna vez antes de hoy habías pasado por lo mismo, por casualidad que comías." Pedí casualmente, dirigiendo una pequeña mirada calculadora a la joven rubia.

-"Hamburguesa, pizza, perro caliente, papas fritas, chocolate, dulces y otras cosas ¿Por qué?"

Era de imaginarse, es una adolescente después de todo.

-"Esas cosas comidas grasosas y la velocidad con la que las comes, son la causa de las náuseas que mencionaste ayer. Lo correcto hubiera sido ingerir comidas ligeras, bajas en grasa como esta hasta ser capaz de consumir otras comidas, de lo contrario tu organismo no podría resistir esos cambios abruptos en tu dieta."

-"Soy un desastre, cierto?" Murmuró con un aura depresiva y negué con la cabeza inmediatamente.

-"Simplemente eres una adolescente, jamás hubiera esperado que alguien de tu edad supiera que hacer en ese tipo de casos, en muchos casos los adultos pueden cometer ese error. Tendrías que haber tratado personas con desnutrición o anorexia para conocer esa clase de cosas, o haber leído sobre ello en algún libro de una temática asociada al tema. Imagino que en varias ocasiones preferiste comprar una hamburguesa debido a su bajo costo y sabor, sin tener en cuenta nada más que podía haber sido de un precio más elevado." Con comprensión, la pequeña rubia asintió y el aura depresiva se disipó tranquilizándome enormemente. Al parecer su autoestima está por el suelo, debo anotarlo en mi libreta cuando pueda pero primero, debo desenmascarar a mi heroína. "Ahora me gustaría saber si puedo conocer tu nombre, querida?"

-"Yo?" Asentí pacientemente estudiando la expresión dudosa y sorprendida de la menor.

-"No puedo seguir llamándote por un nombre falso y como médico mantengo información confidencial de mis pacientes."

-"Mi nombre es Serena Tsu... Tsukino, pero no me gusta usar más ese apellido."

Tsukino, ese nombre me suena familiar…

Oh, ya recuerdo, fue el periodista que me entrevistó cuando murieron mi esposo y mi hija, creo que se llamaba Kenji Tsukino. Parecía un hombre honrado, pero el trabajo es diferente a la vida familiar.

-"Serena. Un lindo nombre." No pude evitar notar las lágrimas en los ojos de Serena ante la mención de su nombre. "¿Sucede algo malo?"

-"Hace mucho nadie mi nombre, supongo que lo extrañaba." Se limpió las lágrimas sin dejar de sollozar.

-"Significa que has estado usando nombres falsos." Deduje y mi frágil paciente asintió.

-"Desde que escapé de casa he estado usando una pluma capaz de cambiar mi aspecto. No me podían contratar por mi edad así que la usé para obtener un trabajo, también hice lo mismo con mi escuela, como Serena Tsukino desaparecí del mapa. Posiblemente nadie recuerde a Serena Tsukino, es como si yo misma me hubiera asesinado."

-"¿No crees que deberías dejar de aparentar?"

-"No puedo, si lo hago entonces como podría trabajar? Mis padres dejaron claro que no les importaba en lo más mínimo, no puedo volver."

Mi instinto maternal no pudo resistir más tiempo. Serena necesitaba un hogar y yo deseaba volver a ser madre, malcriar y criar a una niña sin importar que no fuera mía.

Yo había intentado adoptar en un par de ocasiones pero nunca se presentó ya que favorecían a las parejas casadas.

-"Mi hija y mi marido murieron hace 8 años, no tengo familia y por más que intenté adoptar antes no pude hacerlo. Me gustaría que te quedaras aquí todo lo que necesites, darte el lugar que mereces para vivir, comida, tratar tus heridas y terapia. Tómalo como un capricho mío, no es caridad ni nada parecido, tampoco es porque seas sailor moon." Pude ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Serena, sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría, una alegría mayor que la que mostraba como sailor moon.

-"Pero no es necesario. Yo puedo seguir como estoy…"

-"¿Desnutrida? ¿Trabajando día y noche? ¿Luchando el tiempo restante? Una adolescente jamás debería pasar por algo como eso. No me gusta vivir sola, trabajo día y noche para evitar estar sola en esta maldita y extravagante mansión. Me puedes pagar estudiando como una adolecente normal y salvando el mundo, no es necesario nada más has salvado la vida de un par de mis amigas."

-"Gracias, muchas gracias." Dijo sin dejar de llorar me levanté y coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla, me sorprendí al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo pero no pude evitar sentirme feliz por ello.

-"Supongo que eso significa que aceptas."

-"Incluso yo sé cuándo necesito ayuda, llegué a mi límite hace mucho tiempo. Gracias." Murmuró y la observé en silencio.

Cosas que debo hacer:

Necesito comprar ropa nueva, la que tiene en estos momentos parece un desastre.

Su cabello necesita pasar por una peluquería con urgencia.

Puedo organizar una cita con un nutricionista después del almuerzo.

Debo conseguir vitaminas, muchas vitaminas y suplementos alimenticios.

Llamar uno de mis abogados para organizar todo.

Habló de sus problemas académicos así que podría contratar tutores particulares e inscribirla en un colegio para que realice solamente los exámenes, así no tendrá que sufrir con la escuela además de luchar contra el mal.

Le mostré la mansión a Serena, le di una de mis camisas y algunos artículos de baño antes de excusarme y salir a comprar ropa, comida y algunos artículos para ella, también organicé un encuentro con una amiga nutricionista después del almuerzo y una llamada a mi abogado. Solo espero poder ayudarle lo suficiente a Serena con esto, ella no debería tener que sufrir tanto.

Al llegar a la mansión vi a la sagaz justiciera de Tokio visiblemente dormida en el sofá con expresión de conformidad. Su aspecto era mucho mejor que el de antes, su cabello rubio lucía limpio, organizado y brillante, era como los hermosos cabellos de oro de sailor moon, su cuerpo parecía más relajado y vestía una de mis pijamas, una de vestido largo blanco. Se veía sin duda alguna mejor que antes.

-"Darién, chicas, los extraño." Murmuró derramando algunas lágrimas mientras dormía.

Darién… ¿Cómo Darién Chiba? Se refería a ese guapo estudiante de medicina que hizo algunos turnos en el hospital infantil antes de decidir viajar al extranjero hace 6 meses para continuar sus estudios. Es muy sospechoso que las visitas de sailor moon al hospital infantil empezaran una semana antes de que partiera y el hecho de que siempre parezca buscar a alguien…

Decidí dirigirme a la cocina en silencio para preparar el almuerzo, evitando despertarla. El almuerzo será vegetales salteados y sopa de pollo, también voy a preparar un pudín de chocolate y flan para más tarde. Todo iba bien hasta que escuché un grito fuerte, inmediatamente apagué el horno y corrí hasta la sala para ver a Serena completamente despierta llorando mientras abrazaba su cuerpo.

Pesadillas tan fuertes en una chica de su edad y teniendo en cuenta su identidad como sailor moon, pudo estar un 100% segura de que se deben a una situación traumática como mínimo.

-"Serena." Al escuchar mi llamado se sobresaltó y empezó a observar el lugar con desconfianza antes de suspirar al ver que no pasaba nada malo. Por un minuto me pareció haber visto a uno de mis primeros pacientes, un soldado veterano de la segunda guerra mundial, aun varios años después de la guerra seguía siendo tan vigilante y paranoico mientras sus pesadillas parecían reproducirse cada día en la clínica donde fue internado.

No pude evitar temblar ante tal comparación, sus ojos eran similares a los de mi paciente, llenos de frialdad, desconfianza, tristeza y melancolía. Parecía una persona mayor, una veterana de guerra, una adolescente sin inocencia y desconfiada…

Esa mirada no debería estar en los ojos de una niña por el amor de dios.

Su mirada cayó sobre mí y cambió completamente, una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro y aquellos ojos pertenecientes a un soldado experimentado fueron reemplazados por los de adolecente triste pero inocente.

¿Cuál es la verdad detrás de aquella sonrisa tímida?

-"Lo lamento, hace algún tiempo tengo estas pesadillas desagradables. Casi siempre termino gritando después de una, claro, cuando no tengo que correr a un ataque Youma."

-"Supongo deben ser recuerdos violentos para despertarte de esa forma." Dije con tanta calma como pude mientras me sentaba al lado de ella.

-"¿Cómo supiste?" Preguntó viéndome con sorpresa y una leve desconfianza.

-"He tratado veteranos de guerra, adolecentes violadas, personas que han pasado por eventos traumáticos, entre otros. Llevo varios años trabajando como psiquiatra como para poder deducir ciertas cosas."

-"Oh…"

-"¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?" El silencio fue mi respuesta. "Supongo que más tarde tendré que preguntarte sobre ello, pero ahora voy a terminar de preparar el almuerzo. Te traje algo de ropa nueva, tal vez deberías ir a cambiarte, invité a un nutricionista para después del almuerzo." Tras decir eso me dirigí a la cocina escuchando los murmullos de agradecimiento de la rubia, no pude evitar sonreír una vez los escuché. Terminé de preparar el almuerzo con rapidez y organicé la mesa para poder comer, finalmente llamé a Serena.

Cuando llegó no pude evitar sonreír satisfecha con su aspecto, vestía una camisa rosada de manga larga y un pantalón negro suelto con una correa para que se adaptara a su talla, el atuendo parecía por lo menos un par de tallas más grandes que la que ella necesitaba pero no pude conseguir algo más pequeño que eso. Sobretodo algo que un adolecente usaría, porque está claro que habían numerosas cosas en el área de ropa infantil y el área de ropa demasiado elegante e incómoda para usar en casa.

-"Te ves bien, no te parece?"

-"Muchas gracias por la ropa, perdone las molestias."

-"No te preocupes por ello, querida." Serena se sentó en su asiento y después de un agradecimiento empezó a comer lentamente. La pude escuchar reir un poco mientras comía. "Sucede algo?"

-"No es nada, es solo que esto me recordó a una amiga mía."

-"Debió haber sido muy alegre, quieres contarme?" Los ojos de mi paciente se llenaron de amor y alegría.

-"Por la época de aquella epidemia de resfriados, una amiga mía decidió actuar como enfermera, me había desmayado en mi baño y mi mamá pensó que yo había salido y cocinó el almuerzo solo para mi hermano, mi prima, mi papá y ella. No fui capaz de decirle que me había desmayado así que pensé esperar a la cena." Pude ver instantáneamente uno de los ahora comunes cambios de animo de mi la rubia y el rostro de tristeza al recordar la negligencia e su familia cambió a la un rostro lleno de diversión y ternura en su mirada. "Cuando Sailor Venus llegó empezó a "cuidarme", en su intento de tomarme la temperatura terminó rompiendo la ventana con el termómetro, después en su intento de ayudar con los quehaceres de la casa casi la destruyó, bajé para ver el desorden y desmayé por la fiebre. Cuando finalmente desperté la vi ahí cuidándome, ella me había llevado hasta mi habitación y acomodado en mi cama, además de cuidar constantemente mi fiebre. Había cuidado más de mí que mi propia madre." Pude ver una lágrima solitaria en su rostro mientras sonreía con ternura ante el recuerdo de su amiga, limpió su rostro en silencio antes de seguir narrando su recuerdo. "Mi prima sugirió ir al hospital por medicinas, pero antes de salir me preparó una sopa muy parecida a esta, la diferencia era que se había pasado de sal, el sabor era horrible pero aun así la comí con una sonrisa, tomé hasta la última gota. Venus se veía tan feliz cuando le agradecí por la sopa, antes cuidarme había pasado por las casas de mis otras sailors, todas ellas habían sido muy claras en su falta de habilidades en la cocina. Varios minutos después todas las sailor enfermas nos encontramos luchando contra un monstruo que era el causante del resfriado, casi me desmayo cuando llegó mi turno de eliminar al monstruo. Al final Venus me llevó a casa para evitar que desmayara en el camino. Cuando se enfermó pocas semanas después decidí cuidarla hasta que mejorara y preparé esta misma receta de sopa, no me quedó tan buena como esta así que después le di dulces para compensar."

¿Luchando contra el mal con fiebre? ¿Acaso Sailor moon nunca descansa?

-"Parece que le tienes mucho cariño a esa amiga tuya." Pude ver la melancolía en la mirada de Serena y las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer su aparición.

-"Son muy importantes para mí, es por eso que no las he despertado." Comentó con tristeza.

-"¿Despertado?"

-"Ellas no me recuerdan a mí o su vida de sailor, lo mismo sucede con mi novio. Todos tienen tantos sueños hermosos que no pueden cumplir si están atados a mi lado, mientras que mi único deseo es que ellos sean felices."

Esa es la razón por la cual no se volvió a escuchar de las demás sailors, ellas no dejaron simplemente sus deberes, Serena les impide de alguna forma recordar para que tengan una vida feliz y normal. Ella las quiere de una forma excesiva, se hundió a sí misma para darles felicidad a sus amigas…

-"Todos pensamos que habían abandonado sus deberes por voluntad propia." Al escuchar mi comentario Serena resopló con molestia.

-"Tengo una conferencia de prensa en unos días para eliminar ese sucio rumor ¿Cómo se atreven a pensar que mis queridas sailors y mi príncipe dejaron sus tareas por irresponsabilidad? Yo soy la culpable, nadie puede culparlos a ellos ni reprocharles absolutamente nada. Ellos me encerrarían si supieran lo que estoy haciendo a sus espaldas"

Su amor por sus amigos es miles de veces mayor que su amor propio, se culpa por todo constantemente. Se culpa porque pensemos mal de ellos, por los civiles que no pudo salvar, por la familia que la rechazó y por supuestamente ser un estorbo en la vida de las personas que son para ella una familia.

No quise comentar nada más, cambié de tema para no incomodarla. Después del almuerzo llegó mi amiga nutricionista con su novio, un médico general y en su compañía llenamos un nuevo historial médico para Serena. Parece que hay más detrás de las lesiones de Serena de lo que pensaba inicialmente, su salud es demasiado delicada como para que luche contra esos horrendos monstruos día y noche. Sus caras de horror al examinar a Serena fueron notorias, agradecí mentalmente el aparente despiste y desinterés de la adolescente a lo relacionado con historial médico. Después de sacar un nuevo menú para la dieta de Serena y algunas citas médicas con especialistas, llevaron el historial de Serena con ellos al hospital.

Me encargué de organizar las citas médicas tan rápido como pude a pesar de sus quejas, el hecho de que sea una súper heroína no significa que deba descuidar su salud de esta forma, sobre todo teniendo ahora a un adulto responsable cuidándola.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El último año ha sido un verdadero asco, vivir en las calles, peleando, trabajando, peleando, estudiando e intentando dormir algunas horas por la noche si es que puedo. Todo en un círculo vicioso que me ha llevado al límite.

Nadie que me conozca, nadie que me recuerde y nadie a quien le importe…

Serena Tsukino parece jamás haber existido, lo único que queda de ella son simples recuerdos de un pasado que cada vez se hace más lejano. Un recuerdo, una vida a la que aun, con las esperanzas perdidas intento aferrarme.

¿Quién soy ahora? No lo sé, lo único que sé es que no me siento como me sentía como la Serena Tsukino llena de esperanzas que era a la edad de 16 años.

He tocado fondo y sin darme cuenta terminé aquí, en casa de una psiquiatra buscando ayuda de forma desesperada.

-"Serena, entonces cómo fue que empezó todo ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?"

¿Cuándo me derrumbé? ¿Cuándo empecé a sentirme como un simple cadáver? Realmente no lo sé, todo sucedió tan rápido que no estoy segura de qué fue lo que me sucedió. De un momento a otro las risas se convirtieron en llantos, la diversión con amigos en soledad y la esperanza en agonía.

Lo único de lo que estoy segura es cual fue el inicio de aquella luz de amor y tristeza que encontré hace mucho tiempo. La razón por la que empecé a luchar, la llave que trajo a mi vida a tantas personas importantes y la causa del dolor que estoy sintiendo.

-"Ayudé a un gato negro con una calva de luna." Empecé a hablar y sin darme cuenta terminé diciéndole todo acerca de Luna y la forma en la que me convertí en sailor moon, conocí a las demás y a Darien. En ningún momento di nombres, me dejé llevar por aquellos tan lejanos recuerdos de la batalla contra el Negaverso.

Luna fue la razón por la cual me hice tan buena amiga de Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina. Me reuní con ellas por razones mundanas, encuentros casuales que parecían estar predestinados pero nuestra fuerte amistad se debe a que luchamos juntas.

Un cinco de chicas confundidas e inocentes de 14 años enfrentándose a monstruos para salvar al mundo, en retrospectiva suena como la peor broma existente, tal vez lo fue pero por esa razón nuestra amistad creció tanto. Durante el día hablábamos de cosas comunes como los chicos y la escuela, de noche nos protegíamos mutuamente apoyándonos para encontrar el valor suficiente para no huir y llorar, nos cuidábamos juntas nuestras heridas.

A pesar de ser tan diferentes la una de la otra, llegó un punto en que todas podíamos vernos a los ojos y saber en qué estaba pensando la otra, puedo decir que ellas me conocían como la palma de su mano al igual que yo a ellas.

Y Darien, el chico guapo con el cual ansiaba tropezar día a día resultó ser el caballero elegante que siempre me rescataba, además de ser el hombre del cual me enamoré miles de años atrás, mi alma gemela.

Todo era un cuento de hadas para mí, simplemente perfecto hasta que descubrí que yo era la princesa y finalmente llegó la batalla final. Mi vida se rompió en el frio campo de batallas cuando quedé completamente sola.

-"Entonces murieron, todos murieron frente a mis ojos." Rompí sin poder controlarme.

-"Disculpa?"

-"Mis amigas, MIS PRECIADAS HERMANAS Y MI ALMA GEMELA MURIERON. VI SUS MUERTES, UNA TRAS OTRA EL MISMO DÍA EN ESE MALDITO LUGAR." Grité empezando a llorar mientras recordaba esa desastrosa pelea que marcó mi vida para siempre.

Después de algún tiempo de haberme convertido en sailor, al igual que las demás me sentí inmortal, jamás pasó por mi cabeza la posibilidad de morir o que ellas, las que eran casi mis hermanas y mi alma gemela murieran en alguna batalla. Tuve la forma más difícil de descubrir que la muerte era una opción.

Lita, Amy, Mina, Rei… Darien… ese fue el orden en el que los vi morir por primera vez en el campo de batalla.

Murieron protegiéndome y en ese instante destruyeron mi inocencia. Las pesadillas empezaron en esos momentos, aun sin recordarlos podía ver con claridad sus muertes.

Ese es el dolor de ser la última en el campo de batalla, el castigo por no haber podido derrotar al enemigo tan pronto como apareció.

Mi maldición…

-"Los reviví con el cristal de plata y perdimos la memoria por uno o dos meses."

-"Es posible revivir gente con una joya?"

-"A costa de mi vida, yo también morí ese día pero reviví por el exceso de energía que usé en la batalla." Suspiré pesadamente para romper a llorar nuevamente al recordar sus fríos cuerpos sin vida en mis brazos y los charcos de sangre. "Los he visto morir tantas veces. Beryl hizo que sus siervos los mataran 2 veces, Sailor galaxia los asesinó con un solo ataque y el nuevo enemigo los asesinó con su primer ataque."

Día tras día veo sus muertes en mis sueños, sus cuerpos pálidos tirados en el piso, la culpa corroe mi alma al escuchar sus últimas palabras: "Sigue", "No llores", "Mantente viva", "Debes luchar"…

Aún cuando volvían a la vida una sensación en mi pecho no me dejaba en paz, no podía dormir por la angustia de que hubiera sido un sueño y ellas no hubieran vuelto a la vida. Tenía que verlos constantemente, comprobar que efectivamente estuvieran vivos y no hubiera sido un sueño, además de la angustia constante durante las batallas.

Cada nuevo enemigo significaba un peligro más, las chicas por sus papeles terminarían defendiéndome porque soy la princesa inútil a la que deben proteger, mi debilidad causaría sus muertes y terminaría sola al final.

Lo único que hago es causar caos y desdicha, genero sufrimiento a las personas cercanas a mí.

-"Sin embargo ellas están vivas, tú misma lo dijiste."

-"Ellos murieron por mi culpa y eso no va a cambiar."

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y escuché gritos. Un ataque Youma. Cerré mis ojos intentando visualizar el lugar del ataque y 7 monstruos invadiendo un barrio muy poblado. Mierda.

-"Hay un ataque." Vi la preocupación en la mirada de Alice, me transformé en silencio y para luego salir por la ventana sin decir nada más.

Las calles eran un caos, multitudes asustadas corriendo despavoridas, accidentes automovilísticos y gritos histéricos. Más enemigos en el campo de batalla. Percibo dos más ahora, son 9 en total, quieren tomar el control de la ciudad.

Al igual que los demás youmas que han estado atacando la ciudad, tienen cuerpos humanos pero son negros y con rasgos muy pronunciados y angulosos, tan altos como los arboles, piel gris escamosa como la de una serpiente, colmillos largos y afilados, capas negras y ojos rojos como la sangre.

Estiré mis brazos haciendo aparecer mis más recientes adquisiciones, dos sables de diamante negros como la noche con empañadura de plata con pequeñas lunas talladas en la hoja y diamantes incrustados. Empecé a luchar.

Corrí hacia el primero que atacaba a un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria, enterré mi espada derecha en su pecho y empezó a brillar para convertirse en polvo. El ardor en mi espalda fue mi indicativo de haber bajado la guardia, con dolor volteé y regresé mi golpe al maldito bastardo. Un buen movimiento de mis espadas lo cortó por la mitad, separando por completo su cuerpo mientras su sangre negra formaba un charco en el piso.

-"Sailor Moon, gracias."

Me esforcé por sonreír y guiñé el ojo sin ver más que sus uniformes de secundaria, la misma secundaria a la que fui con Molly.

-"No se preocupen, yo me encargaré de ellos."

-"Pero tu espalda." Habló una voz conocida por mí y en ese momento noté a mi hermano entre ellos. Es cierto, hace un par de meses debió haber empezado la secundaria.

-"Yo puedo cuidarme sola. Deben ocultarse hasta que termine, hay tantos monstruos que puede ser peligroso intentar salir. Cuídense."

No tuve el valor para continuar viéndolo, después de todos a sus ojos soy una simple decepción al igual que para nuestros padres. No pude evitar morder mi labio inferior ante aquel pensamiento y di la vuelta para evaluar la zona nuevamente

Van dos, faltan 7.

Esto va a consumir mucha energía pero debo hacerlo esta vez. Crucé las espadas formando una brillante X y mi atuendo empezó a brillar para cambiar mi atuendo.

-"Apocaliptic Moon Mode."

Mis guantes blancos fueron reemplazados por guantes plateados metálicos con adornos dorados, aparecieron hombreras metálicas blancas con aspecto alado, gargantilla ancha plateada con rayas doradas cubriendo mi cuello. Ahora usaba una camisa de blanca de hilos metálicos y el cuello de marinero azul con franjas doradas parecía ser del mismo material, el moño seguía siendo el mismo moño alado, la falda era parecida a la de sailor galaxia con la diferencia de que esta tenía diseños de lunas y un cinturón rojo de hilo metálico.

Hora de aniquilar más malditos enemigos, lo único que sé hacer.

Duele, pelear duele.

Dos menos.

La sangre cubre mi cuerpo, sangre mía, sangre de los youma y de civiles. No debo gritar, no debo llorar en estos momentos. He luchado por meses sola, debería haberme acostumbrado pero no puedo, odio la sangre, me siento como si me encontrara en una película de horror.

Solo 3 más.

Nuevamente llega el momento de la batalla donde la sangre ya no tiene importancia, no soy capaz de pensar en algo diferente a golpear y esquivar. Golpear y esquivar es lo único que tiene sentido para mí, la multitud grita palabras que no logro escuchar, no podría importarme menos lo que piensan de mí ahora.

Ya casi termino, falta uno.

Con más confianza me enfrento a mi último oponente y gano, sin embargo mi victoria no dura mucho, más monstruos aparecen en otro lugar de la ciudad. No puedo caminar bien, en este punto no sé si es por el dolor, solo sé que no me siento bien, mi cuerpo se siente pesado.

6 enemigos más en 5 barrios diferentes, la pelea no tiene fin.

Me acerco a la fuente de agua frente a mí, sin molestarme por los flashes de las fotografías tomo agua y lavo mi rostro en ella antes de salir corriendo mientras intento sonreír y guiñar el ojo a mis observadores. Tengo que aparentar frente a todos, un héroe debe ser amable y fuerte, digno de admirar.

No soy un héroe, soy una chica débil, tonta y llorona que tiene la suerte de tener poderes mágicos, pero hay quienes creen que lo soy y no planeo decepcionarlos a ellos también.

Quiero tirarme al piso, llorar y quedarme dormida por días, sin embargo no puedo hacerlo, hay vidas que dependen de mí, una ciudad e incluso el mundo entero dependen de mí. Sin duda alguna es la adrenalina y el deber son lo que me mantiene peleando.

Dos más a mi historial de victorias, mis parpados intentan cerrarse nuevamente.

Demasiadas heridas, demasiado cansancio, demasiados enemigos.

Mi cabeza está palpitando por culpa de una pequeña explosión de un carro.

Ya casi termino, solo queda uno y no creo que aparezcan más. Está amaneciendo, tendré más luz para mi última pelea, lo encuentro en un lugar poblado y la pelea empieza nuevamente.

Estoy enfrente de mi enemigo, corro hacia él y la pelea comienza, una de mis espadas cae de mis manos por culpa del cansancio de mi mano entumecida, baja la guardia y doy el golpe final con mi espada restante.

Intento caminar, mi vista se nubla y mis piernas ceden.

Jadeo en el piso, no puedo levantarme y mis ojos no quieren permanecer abiertos.

Mi traje de batalla desaparece y mis ojos se cierran.

Finalmente estoy descansando.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Eran las 7 cuando se fue Serena a luchar, agradecí que hubiera comido un pequeño refrigerio antes de que empezáramos a hablar, debe ser cruel tener que luchar con el estómago vacío después de todo. Me dirigí a la cocina para preparar la cena, pescado asado y una ensalada mientras acomodaba las vitaminas de Serena en un plato.

9:00pm

Serena no ha llegado, decidí empacar su comida en un bento y subirla a su habitación al lado de las vitaminas que empaqué en una bolsa pequeña, dejé un vaso de agua al lado de la caja, además de una pequeña nota agradeciéndole por su trabajo y diciéndole que debía comer su cena antes de dormir. Saltar comidas es muy malo para su cuerpo.

Quisiera poder esperarla pero mañana tengo un turno temprano en urgencias así que debo ir a dormir.

4:00am

Desperté para mi turno, empecé a preparar mi café de la mañana y el desayuno cuando de repente mi celular empezó a sonar, una llamada del hospital.

Hitomi: Alice, sé que aun falta una hora para tu turno pero necesitamos ayuda, los ataques no han parado y todos están ocupados.

Me congelé al escuchar eso pero acepté tan rápido como pude.

Parece que Serena lleva horas luchando, espero que esté bien.

Prendí mi televisor y coloqué las noticias para ver un reportaje sobre la situación de emergencia de la ciudad por los numerosos ataques youma. Mostraron un video corto de Sailor Moon con una armadura ensangrentada tomando agua y lavando su rostro y cuerpo antes de empezar a correr a toda velocidad por los tejados despidiéndose con una sonrisa cansada y un guiño.

"La súper heroína, Sailor Moon lleva horas defendiendo a la ciudad de numerosos ataques efectuados desde las 7:00pm sin descanso diferente al efectuado a las 11:15pm efectuado para tomar agua y lavar su armadura en una fuente pública destruida en medio del ataque. El valor y determinación de esta heroína son la razón por la que la ciudad sigue en pie. En nombre de Tokio, gracias Sailor Moon."

¿Determinada o suicida?

Lleva peleando horas completas sin descanso alguno, está desnutrida, con heridas previas y visiblemente más heridas por culpa de sus combates actuales. Honestamente no entiendo como es capaz de hacer algo parecido, las peleas son peligrosas y puede morir si comete algún error, por otro lado también es cierto que es la única que puede pelear contra esos monstruos y si no lo hace hay consecuencias graves.

Con resignación me tomé mi café y comí un sándwich para salir al hospital. El hospital estaba repleto de heridos, ninguno tenía heridas letales, solo habían fracturas, quemaduras y algunas heridas profundas que necesitaban sutura, no obstante eran demasiados pacientes y mucho trabajo con una larga lista de espera.

Uno de mis pacientes, un nervioso adolescente de cabello castaño, con marcas de garras en su espalda, no muy profundas pero necesitaban sutura. Los adolescentes siempre tienen problemas por el temor a las suturas y médicos en general, así que debo calmarlos.

-"Algo interesante de lo que quieras hablar para calmarte?" Pregunté con calma mientras me colocaba mis guantes de latex.

-"Sailor Moon me rescató, es increíble." Comentó con entusiasmo mientras me las arreglaba para aplicar la anestesia local sin muchos problemas. "Ella es incluso más linda de lo que se ve en televisión o carteles. Y esas espadas y armadura la hacen parecer genial."

-"Entonces te gusta Sailor Moon." Empecé a suturar la herida y de reojo pude ver la determinación en los ojos del adolescente.

-"Claro que me gusta y después de hoy jamás la olvidaré. Hace solo una o dos horas regresé de Londres, cuando bajé de mi bus y empecé a caminar hacia mi casa ese monstruo me acorraló, intenté lanzarle mi maleta y huir pero la esquivó y me rasgó la espalda con sus garras, pensaba que estaba perdido hasta que Sailor Moon. Fue increíble, ella simplemente me alzó y tumbó al monstruo con una patada en el rostro para dejarme con un par de policías y regresó para pelear con ese monstruo. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo duró peleando con ese monstruo pero lo venció."

Niños, adolescentes, adultos y ancianos, todos mis pacientes habían sido rescatados por Serena en el transcurso de la noche. En mi pequeño descanso para tomar mi segundo café de la mañana pude escuchar de algunos pacientes que no habían sido rescatados por Serena, un par de accidentes de transito que no se debían a youmas y un universitario con sobredosis.

Todo estaba muy calmado hasta que de repente una serie de carros de policía, camiones de noticias y un helicoptero llegaron escoltando una simple ambulancia.

-"Sailor Moon está herida."

-"Sailor Moon está aquí."

Mi corazón se detuvo, fui llamada con algunos médicos para atender a la Heroína que acababa de llegar. Cuando la camilla llegó a la sala de urgencias pude ver el cuerpo herido, desnutrido, pálido y ojeroso de Serena con la ropa que le había dado visiblemente manchada de sangre. Sacudí mi cabeza.

Empezamos a tratarla, nos dividimos las zonas de trabajo, yo tenía una pierna con múltiples moretones y heridas abiertas, casi todas necesitaban sutura.

-"Desnutrida."

-"Hombro dislocado."

-"Necesita sangre, ha perdido demasiada."

-"Quemaduras."

-"Debemos determinar su tipo de sangre."

-"Costillas fracturadas."

-"No parece tener conmoción."

-"Tiene anemia."

Al terminar la llevaron a una habitación privada con 4 policías custodiando tanto el interior como el exterior de la habitación. Me recordó en cierta forma a la última vez que Serena estuvo internada en el hospital, con la diferencia de que esta vez se encontraba sin su transformación y su estado por grave que fuera no era tan delicado como la última vez.

Me senté en la cafetería para almorzar y empezamos a rotarnos el historial médico de Serena, cuya identidad ya no es un secreto por lo menos en este hospital, los policias nos informaron el nombre de Serena poco después de que empezamos a tratarla, unimos el historial médico de Sailor Moon con el de Serena.

* * *

" _Finalmente conocemos la identidad de nuestra heroína, en horas de la mañana después de su última batalla cayó al piso inconsciente y su verdadera identidad fue revelada, a continuación mostraremos el video capturado por uno de nuestros reporteros."_

* * *

Parece que no es ningún secreto ya.

Volteé para ver el televisor y ver la escena de la última batalla de Serena.

* * *

 _Sailor Moon clavó una espada en un monstruo y lo rebanó mientras una luz blanca empezaba a consumir el cuerpo de aquel demonio. Su mirada parecía cansada, completamente perdida mientras observaba el cuerpo consumiéndose por la luz blanca, fue entonces cuando empezó a caminar, sus piernas cedieron, intentó levantarse pero los listones de transformación la envolvieron, Serena Tsukino se encontraba ahí ahora._

 _Sus ojos entrecerrados luchando por permanecer abiertos._

 _La gente empezó a acercarse a Serena, sus murmullos retumbaban en la grabación diciendo que Necesitaban una ambulancia._

" _Sailor Moon es solo una adolescente, no debería estar haciendo esto." Un hombre murmuró mientras recostaba a la heroína boca arriba mostrando sus ojos ahorra cerrados y a la joven completamente inmóvil e indefensa frente a la cámara._

 _Un zoom a su cuerpo mostró sus notorias heridas, su cuerpo huesudo y pálido junto a sus marcadas ojeras._

" _Sailor moon es una adolescente de 17 años, su verdadero nombre es Serena Tsukino. Según información del hospital Sawada la adolescente se encuentra desnutrida, ha perdido una gran cantidad de sangre por las heridas obtenidas en la batalla."_

 _Nosotros jamás hemos suministrado información a los medios, debió haber un periodista colado cuando dábamos nuestra información a la policía sobre el estado de Serena. No creo que esté muy feliz cuando despierte._

" _En este momento nos encontramos frente a la casa perteneciente a la familia Tsukino."_

 _La imagen cambia a la de una señora frente a una casa de clase media, un adolescente de unos 13 o 14 años abre la puerta, cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes._

" _¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Preguntó con confusión el chico._

" _Tenemos preguntas que hacerte sobre Serena Tsukino, la conoces? ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella?"_

" _Es mi hermana pero no la he visto desde que mis padres la echaron de la casa por ser una desgracia." Pude ver a la reportera fruncir el ceño visiblemente enojada con el hermano de Serena y debo decir que yo también sentí deseos de entrar a esa casa y decir un par de cosas a esa familia._

" _¿Una desgracia?" El muchacho asintió enérgicamente._

" _Es torpe, despistada, es pésima en la cocina, saca malas calificaciones, se quedaba dormida en clase, escapaba de clases, llegaba tarde a sus clases, salía a altas horas de las noches sin avisar y regresaba en horas de la madrugada." Dijo con una mezcla de burla e inocencia causando que un aura asesina envolviera a la periodista._

" _Están tus padres en casa?"_

" _Sammy, estás bien? Deberías estar en cama descansando, después de todo ayer te atacó ese horrible monstruo." Se escuchó una voz demasiado dulce y preocupada en el fondo y luego apareció una mujer de cabello azul largo y crespo con delantal de cocina. "Oh, lo lamento, mi nombre es Ikuko Tsukino, en qué puedo ayudarles?"_

" _Una entrevista." Dijo con claridad la reportera e Ikuko los invitó a todos al interior de la casa y les dio té y galletas a todos antes de sentarse con ellos sin el delantal. "Quisiera preguntar por su hija, Serena Tsukino."_

" _Se ha metido en problemas?" Parecía preocupada causando la visible irritación de la reportera._

 _-"Nosotros simplemente queremos saber de ella y su vida, aunque parece que no ha vivido aquí hace algún tiempo. Su hijo menor nos informó que hace mucho no ve a Serena Tsukino ¿Podría compartir con nosotros el tiempo y la razón por la cual no vive con ustedes?"_

" _Es vergonzoso. Serena era una chica torpe y despistada pero de buen corazón, a pesar de que le costaba estudiar siempre se esforzó, sin embargo poco después de cumplir 14 años sus calificaciones bajaron, empezó a saltarse clases, llegar después de su toque de queda y escaparse por la noche. Estábamos enojados con ella, dejó de ser la misma chica dulce y tierna que compartía todo con nosotros a escondernos cosas y actuar como una delincuente. Incluso llegó el punto en que faltó una semana completa sin decirnos absolutamente nada, ni siquiera nos dijo la razón de ausencia."_

" _¿En qué fecha fue su ausencia?"_

" _Hace meses."_

" _Por la época en que Sailor Moon fue internada?" La madre de la heroína asintió con la cabeza. "Puede seguir hablando."_

" _Fue una semana después de su ausencia que le dimos la opción de cambiar o irse de la casa. Ella simplemente tomó su maleta con sus libros y algo de ropa, diciendo que por mucho que lo deseara no podía hacer lo que esperábamos de ella. Esa fue la última vez que la vi, jamás volvió arrepentida por haber dejado la casa así que supongo que se fue con algún chico como con el que pasó esa semana. En ese momento supe que mi hija se había convertido en una pandillera o mujerzuela." La mujer limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos. "No sé dónde me equivoqué, ella era una buena chica."_

* * *

Pude ver alrededor a todos en la cafetería observando atónitos el televisor, había lágrimas en muchos de los ojos de los presentes y enojo en los restantes.

* * *

" _Entonces, déjenme ver si entendí. Usted y su marido echaron literalmente a la calle a la heroína de Tokio por haber estado hospitalizada una semana completa y negarse a dejar de rescatar personas." Comentó con irritación la reportera de cabello negro ocasionando la confusión de la ama de casa._

 _-"Disculpe?"_

 _-"Su hija es Sailor Moon."_

" _Creo que debe haber algún error." Comentó con paciencia la mujer mientras su hijo empezaba a reír histéricamente._

" _Mi hermana no se parece a Sailor Moon, es demasiado tonta, inocente y descuidada como para serlo, además de ser una llorona, las pocas veces que dormía aquí nos despertaba con sus gritos cuando tenía pesadillas o se encerraba en su habitación para llorar. Lo único que hace bien es llorar." Al ver la mirada de la reportera Sammy siguió hablando con nerviosismo. "No me mal entiendan, la quiero mucho, es una buena hermana y tiene un gran corazón, después de todo siempre me ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba y su pasatiempo era básicamente ayudar a cualquier desconocido que encontrara en la calle. La cabeza de chorlito es amable, desinteresada y adora ayudar a quien lo necesite, pero no creo que sea material para heroína, no es valiente y mucho menos responsable."_

" _Si ella no es responsable y valiente, dudo mucho que Tokio seguiría en pie a estas alturas. Ustedes definitivamente no la conocen a pesar de haber vivido con ella por años, ahora si me disculpa entrevistaré a otra persona." La rubia salió de la casa dejando a la madre de la heroína en estado de shock, frente a la casa miró la cámara con una mezcla de indignación tristeza familiar para mí. "Sailor Moon, el ángel que protege la ciudad, fue abandonada por su propia familia por cumplir su deber y mantenernos a salvo. Dejó su casa después de haber salido del hospital al disgustar a sus padres con sus conductas rebeldes de luchar contra el crimen al punto de resultar gravemente herida, a la edad de 17 años viviendo en algún lugar de esta gran ciudad aparentemente sola."_

* * *

Serena va a tener un ataque cardiaco cuando despierte, debo alistar algún calmante en caso de que tenga una crisis o algo parecido.

Instantáneamente la imagen despareció y empezaron a hablar de otras noticias, mis amigas Hitomi Kino y Saeko Mizuno me alejaron y llevaron a la oficina de Hitomi para poder hablar en privado. Saeko, Hitomi y yo somos básicamente las dueñas del hospital, famosas, con numerosos estudios y dinero con el que logramos adquirir el 65% del hospital Sawada y el 40% del infantil.

-"Alice, lo sabías?" Preguntó Hitomi, mi amiga que examinó a Serena hace solo dos días. Instantáneamente todos se quedaron viéndome.

-"Llegó hace unas 4 noches a mi casa, es mi nuevo paciente y duerme en mi casa. Solo tres días y ya es como mi hija." Confesé y pude ver la mirada de asombro de mis colegas.

-"Vivía en la calle?" Preguntó Saeko con suspicacia y yo me limité a asentir con tristeza. "Eso explica su desnutrición."

-"Ella usaba disfraces para ir a trabajar pero la despedían porque se tenía que ir a pelear, cuando comía después de mucho tiempo sin comer gastaba su dinero en comida rápida, eso fue lo que me dijo en mi consulta." Agregó Hitomi.

-"Sin tiempo suficiente para descansar, viviendo en la calle y peleando con monstruos todo el día ¿Quién fue el que tuvo la brillante idea de darle poderes a una chica tan dedicada?" Se quejó Saeko visiblemente indignada.

-"Un gato parlante." Respondí haciendo que todos me vieran fijamente. "Larga, muy larga historia tipo shoujo de como una adolescente terca y altruista se convierte en heroína suicida. No quieren saber. Por cierto, Saeko, sé siempre has tenido a tu hija con tutores particulares y clases extra, sabes de alguien que pueda ayudar a Serena?"


	5. Chapter 5

**El dolor detrás de la sonrisa**

 **Capítulo 5**

Abrí mis ojos y me senté con dificultad, mi cuerpo es demasiado pesado, es doloroso, incluso peor que haber sido arrojada contra un edificio y atravesarlo. Lo primero que vi fueron las paredes blancas de la habitación, no se parecía en nada a la habitación que me dio Alice

¿Acaso no pude llegar a la mansión antes de desmayar? ¿Dónde estoy?

Por favor, Selene, dime que no estoy invadiendo propiedad privada de nuevo, recuerdo que la ultima vez que me metí en una casa para salir de mi transformación y desmayé, llamaron a la policía y casi me atrapan.

Siento como si hubiera dormido por semanas.

Una sensación familiar para mí, un ataque grande, puedo percibir un total de ocho youmas reunidos en el mismo sitio. Me empecé a levantar sintiendo algunos cables conectados a mi pecho y brazo, parece que estoy en un hospital, tal vez Alice me trajo aquí. Me quité los cables haciendo que las máquinas empezaran a pitar, me transformé y salté por la ventana más cercana, ignorando completamente los gritos.

Me duelen mis brazos y piernas, es difícil correr, no puedo respirar muy bien. Si sigo así me desmayaré a la mitad de una pelea, tal vez debería caminar. Me detuve en un callejón y salí de mi transformación, me recosté contra la pared intentando calmar mi respiración notando que en estos momentos ropa de hospital, mi pluma de transformación no estaba conmigo, creo que la dejé en la mansión de Alice. Parece que tendré que caminar así.

No había mucha gente en las calles a pesar de ser medio día, posiblemente sea por la alerta youma en la zona.

A solo unas calles la lluvia empezó a caer, no pude evitar tomar algo de agua lluvia para mejorar mi seca garganta y seguí caminando. Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

Demasiado frio, cansancio y dolor.

¿Por qué debe doler tanto vivir?

Finalmente llegué, vi una red gigante rodeando el parque y los 6 enemigos encerrados en el interior, al igual que la última vez que terminé en el hospital en ejercito tuvo que contener a los youma, lo único que pueden hacer. Había un par de camiones de noticias y numerosos reporteros en la zona. Tal vez debería descansar un poco antes de luchar, después de todo, odio tener que pelear con lluvia. Simplemente me sentaré contra una pared, cerraré mis ojos y esperaré a que la lluvia pase.

Un trueno y lluvia torrencial, me hace sentir como una tonta el hecho de que esas cosas me recuerden a mis queridas Jupiter y Mercury. Soy una tonta, una llorona e inmadura.

Qué princesa más lamentable soy!

Suficiente descanso, debo pelear ahora mismo.

Me transformé en silencio y caminé hacia la reja ignorando a los reporteros y empecé a evaluar la situación.

A diferencia de las chicas yo no tengo un ataque mágico que pueda realizar sin el cristal de plata, dependo de mis espadas de la misma forma que dependí de mi bastón antes de que se rompiera. Descubrí que puedo crear armas para usar en batallas aunque debo tener en cuenta cierto factor importante: mi magia.

Mi magia no lastima, purifica, necesito debilitar a los youma para poder purificarlos y eliminarlos, esa es la razón por la cual tuve que aprender a luchar con mis espadas, las espadas lastiman al enemigo y cuando veo la oportunidad uso mi energía para purificar.

Tengo una buena idea aunque creo que gastaré algo de energía pero por lo menos no tendré que moverme mucho.

Me tiré al piso justo y junté mis manos para juntar mi energía en ellas y percibir la ubicación de los youma, empezaron a moverse pero antes de que lograran tocarme, con sus garras a escasos 5 centimetros de distancia de mi rostro, coloqué mis manos en el piso e instantáneamente cadenas plateadas y plumas salieron del piso. Las cadenas se aferraron a sus extremidades y cuello, clavándolos al puso sin posibilidad de moverse mientras las plumas empezaban a volar por el lugar.

-"Torbellino divino."

Las plumas empezaron a volar en círculos creando un torbellino blanco que empezó a pasar sobre los youma, podía verse las plumas clavándose en su piel causando numerosas cortaduras en sus cuerpos, la sangre empezó a formar parte del torbellino al igual que el sonido de sus gritos de agonía.

-"Purifica."

La luz blanca por algunos segundos antes de disiparse, la lluvia se detuvo y los rayos del sol iluminaron el desastre que mi ataque acababa de dejar, a solo un par de pasos de mí, en el lugar donde estaban los youma era un cráter de por lo menos un metro de profundidad, varias ventanas de los edificios estaban rotas y había un árbol en el piso. El parque necesita ahora una remodelación completa y yo necesito un gran descanso para reponer toda la energía que perdí con este ataque.

Definitivamente las espadas son mi mejor arma, puede que puedan lastimarme cuando las uso pero no me cansan tanto porque yo soy la que decide cuanta energía necesito para purificar, no causan esta cantidad excesiva de daño y no corro peligro de lastimar a alguien si está en la zona. Si hubiera habido un rehén en medio de ese grupo no creo que su vida hubiera durado mucho tiempo.

Salté con torpeza al otro lado de la barrera para ver a los reporteros riendo nerviosamente.

-"Lamento la demora y el daño, espero que no haberlos asustado."

No escuché ni una palabra por parte de los reporteros, quienes normalmente tomarían la oportunidad para preguntarme cientos de preguntas al mismo tiempo preguntándome la razón de mi tardanza o parecidos.

Levanté mi cabeza para verlos y me sorprendí enormemente al ver sus expresiones, podía ver la preocupación evidente en sus rostros y un par de reporteros lloraban en silencio sin dejar de mirarme como si fuera a romperme en cualquier momento o algo parecido.

Frente a mí se encontraba la reportera Hitomi Satou una mujer de unos 40 años, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, además de ser una de mis más grandes fanáticas desde que salvé a su hijode un ataque youma antes de ser hospitalizada. Me miraba con una mirada extrañamente preocupada y severa.

¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-"¿Qué sucede? ¿Están enojados porque tardé en aparecer o por el daño que causé? Prometo que no volveré a usar ese ataque si se trata de eso…"

-"Debes volver al hospital, Serena Tsukino." Dijo con seriedad y yo no pude evitar congelarme.

El terror recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar, intenté permanecer de pie pero mis piernas pronto se doblaron.

-"Lo saben."

Se supone que nadie debía saberlo, he guardado mi secreto por años, jamás se lo dije a mis padres cuando vivía con ellos y no había forma de que alguien lo supiera en estos meses que he vivido literalmente en la miseria. Nadie debía saber quien era Serena Tsukino por algo diferente a recuerdos, no había manera.

-"¿Cuántas personas lo saben? ¿Cómo demonios lo descubrieron? A este paso Dark… debo enfrentarlo antes de que haga algo con esa información."

El enemigo, debo derrotar a Dark antes de que llegue a sus oídos mi identidad.

No quiero permitir que los que me conocen sean usados como señuelos.

No puedo olvidar a ese demonio de cabello y ojos negros, no ha hecho nada más que causarme problemas.

Antes de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, Jedite se liberó del encierro de Beryl. El miserable se preparó en silencio tomando energía de vagabundos, criminales y borrachos para no llamar la atención, creó un ejército y reconstruyó el castillo de Beryl, el día que se fueron las sailor star lights se aprovechó de nuestro cansancio y atacó el templo Hikawa antes de que yo llegara a la reunión. No pude derrotar a Jedite a tiempo, las chicas y Darien estaban muertos al final de la batalla. Tardé un día completo en revivirlos, casi no puedo hacerlo pero lo logré y convencí a Luna y Artemis de hacerlos olvidar todo.

Dark tomó el lugar de Jedite, empezó a atacar tokio con el deseo de conquistar el mundo, reunió más secuaces y empezó a atacar todos los días. Una guerra silenciosa, enviando marionetas sin darme tiempo para descansar y apareciendo cuando cree estoy más débil para intentar vencerme, él fue el que me dejó hospitalizada por una semana completa después de atacar con un ejército compuesto de 12 youmas el centro de la ciudad. Es sádico, no pierde la oportunidad de dejarme en la miseria y escapar cuando lo voy a atacar. Lo único bueno de él es que no sabe el secreto de las chicas, Jedite se llevó ese secreto a su tumba.

-"Sailor Mo… quiero decir, señorita Tsukino ¿Necesita ayuda para levantarse?"

-"¿Se siente bien?"

-"¿Está lastimada?"

Nadie estaba grabando, todos habían dejado sus equipos en el piso y me habían rodeado, un hombre me levantó y yo seguía paralizada. Me entraron a una camioneta grande y me entregaron una taza de té negro para calmarme, cerraron la puerta dejándome con Hitomi, un camarógrafo y otro reportero.

-"¿Cómo lo descubrieron?"

Como respuesta suspiraron y me mostraron un video mío después de lo que mi último enfrentamiento de lo que fue mi maratón de pelea. La vez que estuve hospitalizada toda una semana en el hospital estuve transformada todo el tiempo, tal vez fue porque en esa época siempre tenía energía extra que desperdiciar a diferencia de ahora.

Mi vida es un completo desastre.

Llegué al hospital y una silla de ruedas me recibió, me llevó a la habitación en la que había despertado y pude ver a Alice viéndome en el interior de la habitación. Finalmente salí de mi transformación y la dejé revisarme mientras me acostaba en mi camilla para poder descansar.

-"Duraste 3 días dormida, no debiste haber ido a pelear tan rápido."

Tres días dormida cuando debía proteger la ciudad, me sorprende que siga en pie.

Parece que el ejército tuvo su trabajo los últimos días. Si estoy en lo correcto debieron haber transportado a los youma con sus aviones especiales y dejarlos en aquel parque aislado para que no causaran problemas hasta que yo despertara.

Sin embargo hay algo que todavía me inquieta, ahora que todos saben que yo soy sailor moon tal vez…

Las esperanzas inundaron mi cuerpo ante aquella posibilidad.

-"Alice, mi familia ha venido a visitarme?"

Miré fijamente a Alice a la espera de mi respuesta, ella intentó decir algo pero se calló inmediatamente. Repetí la pregunta y ella negó con la cabeza dándome una mirada compasiva, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir pero ella me abrazó diciendo que todo estaría bien, ella estaría conmigo.

He sido rechazada tantas veces por mi propia familia que no sé porque esperaba otra cosa de ellos. A sus ojos siempre fui una fracasada, tonta, torpe y un desastre en las labores domésticas, incluso ahora que conocen mi identidad sus sentimientos hacia mí no cambiaran tan fácilmente.

Mi verdadera familia, la familia que elegí está dispersa por su bien y yo estoy completamente sola.

No importa cuánto me diga Alice que todo estará bien, sé que no lo estará, no hasta que derrote al nuevo enemigo y regrese sus memorias a mis hermanas sobre protectoras.

Me hicieron varios exámenes médicos, todo lucía bien, por esta vez no hay ningún daño que atente contra mi salud, me recetaron numerosos medicamentos y me dijeron que lo mejor sería descansar por algún tiempo. De alguna forma los médicos contactaron al ejército y a la prensa diciendo que por mi salud debía descansar por lo menos por un mínimo de unas dos semanas, después de ser sermoneada por médicos del hospital y un general de unos 60 años, tuve que ceder. Se decidió que yo no me presentaría a peleas en ese plazo, el ejército trasladaría a los youmas a zonas de aislamiento y al igual que hoy, cada 3 días me presentaría para eliminarlos con un ataque, con ello mi cuerpo podrá recuperarse y la ciudad permanecerá en pie.

A media noche Alice me llevó a su mansión, por alguna razón quiere que permanezca a su lado y quiere cuidarme.

Todo está yendo extrañamente bien…

Sospechoso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Serena despertó y regresó a la mansión conmigo. Parece mucho más tranquila qué cuando llegó a mi puerta en busca de ayuda, creo que la terapia diaria y no tener que pelear todo el día ha estado ayudando. Duerme lo saludable, aun no come porciones normales pero su alimentación está mejorando, después de todo no puede recuperarse por completo en una semana, necesita por lo menos unos meses para estar a su 100%.

Actualmente me encuentro en una rueda de prensa con Serena, quien insistió en asistir. Fue una buena decisión, porque de lo contrario muy probablemente los periodistas hubiera empezado a acosar a Serena, buscar rumores y entrevistar a conocidos. La única condición fue que utilizaría silla de ruedas, después de todo su estado físico actual lo recomendado es el reposo y por experiencia sé que esa clase de eventos drenan energía, además de que esta es su primera vez saliendo de la mansión en una semana. Pese a ser una precaución necesaria, ella aceptó a regañadientes.

Mi pequeña heroína rubia usaba una falda larga negra y una camisa de botones rosada de manga larga, la cual cubría con facilidad su pequeño y visiblemente descuidado cuerpo, su peinado era el de siempre, aquel distintivo peinado de odangos. Un general llevó a Serena en su silla de ruedas hasta la mitad del auditorio y fue en ese momento que empezó el caos.

La heroína de la ciudad era una adolescente, una adolescente tan frágil y pequeña como una muñeca de porcelana. A simple vista nadie podría decir que aquella chica de piel pálida y anormalmente delgada, era la fuerte Sailor Scout de Tokio. Dio una débil sonrisa a su público.

-"Lamento decepcionarlos pero esta soy yo sin el disfraz. Desearía que no usaran cámaras, no quiero ningún niño me vea así si puedo evitarlo, ya tengo más que suficiente con mirarme a mí misma al espejo como para hacer lo mismo con los niños. Ningún niño merece ver a su héroe en mi estado."

Por increíble que suene, los reporteros asintieron con solemnidad y apagaron sus cámaras. Es sin duda alguna sorprendente el respeto que todo el mundo siente por esta pequeña adolescente.

-"Supongo que debo presentarme correctamente. Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 17 años y soy Sailor Moon. Haré lo posible por responder todas sus preguntas, así que pueden empezar a preguntar." Después de un incómodo silencio el primer reportero se aventuró a hablar.

-"¿A qué edad empezó a combatir contra esos demonios? ¿Cómo fue?"

-"Fue a los 14 años, una gata me dijo que tenía poderes y debía combatir el mal. Una amiga mía se metió en problemas ese mismo día y sin darme cuenta ya estaba esquivando ataques del enemigo e intentando descubrir cómo pelear. Después de eso no tuve otra opción más que pelear".

La madurez que mostraba la rubia no era normal, no tartamudeaba en responder ninguna pregunta y hacía comentarios graciosos hasta que finalmente llegaron a las preguntas difíciles.

-"¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? En la entrevista de la familia Tsukino nos informó que habías sido expulsada de tu casa."

Su sonrisa rompió en ese momento y se quedó callada.

Por su expresión, puedo ver que ella jamás pensó en la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

-"Viví en esta ciudad, yo vigilé día y noche, muchos lugares para dormir en muy poco tiempo. A veces dormía en los tejados de los edificios más altos, otras veces en la parte más alta de los árboles. Pude haber perdido mi hogar pero por ello pude dedicarme mejor a mi deber." Dijo con convicción para luego dar un guiño a la audiencia, la cual parecía disgustada o preocupada, no podía decidir. "Se puede decir que he estado acampando todo este tiempo, sin embargo ya tengo un hogar fijo si eso es lo que quieren saber, una casa con techo y una cómoda cama, no tengo que trabajar."

-"Sin embargo según los reportes y por lo que puedo ver, fue descuidada considerablemente. Yo no podría imaginar a mi hija viviendo de esa forma. Abandonada por su familia, viviendo en la calle a su suerte y a su vez luchando contra monstruos semejantes." Dijo con franqueza un hombre viejo en la multitud, silenciando a la multitud.

-"Soy consciente del costo de mi labor. No mentiré, todo parecía ser una pesadilla. Ha habido noches en las que no he podido dormir, en todo este tiempo busqué muchos trabajos para obtener dinero, fui despedida de cada uno de ellos por tener que pelear contra monstruos, por lo cual el dinero era escaso y no podía comer regularmente. Me inscribí en una escuela nocturna e iba cada vez que mi cuerpo lo permitía. Siempre fue mi deber soportar, porque yo acepté ser Sailor Moon." Suspiró con molestia mientras apretaba el micrófono en sus manos, una ola de silencio inundó el lugar, no creo que una sola persona en este lugar no estuviera llorando o mirando a la adolescente con el respeto que ella se merecía. "Ha llegado a mis oídos quejas sobre la ausencia de mis asociados en el campo de batalla."

-"¿Las Sailors y Tuxedo mask?" Preguntó el general al lado mío y casi inmediatamente otro miembro del ejército realizó la pregunta a Serena.

-"Si. Una de las primeras batallas se complicó, no pueden transformarse y no regresarán al campo de batalla por mi culpa. Cualquier queja o reclamo debe ser dirigida hacia mí." Habló con calma.

-"¿Cuál es el objetivo de estos nuevos enemigos?" Preguntó un hombre entre la multitud, cambiando de tema.

-"Supongo que lo mismo que todos los villanos: Conquistar o destruir el planeta". Contestó sin titubear. Supongo que debe ser su costumbre como heroína que la gente con la que pelea lo hace con objetivos semejantes, en mi opinión es una gran cantidad de presión para cualquiera, especialmente una chica de su edad.

-"¿Por qué siempre Japón? Quiero decir, una época fue en Inglaterra pero los problemas ahora siempre parecen estar en Japón".

-"Es muy fácil de explicar. Ellos rastrean el lugar con mayor concentración de energía para ubicar a los defensores del planeta o posibles aliados para fortalecerse. Como ustedes saben, las armas humanas no pueden destruir a esos monstruos, solo la magia puede hacerlo, así que las sailors somos lo único que puede proteger el planeta. Saben que no pueden cumplir su objetivo hasta derrotarnos".

He aquí el motivo por el cual buscó mi ayuda. Ella es consciente de que si ella se suicida, el mundo estará perdido.

-"¿Alguna vez has pensado en dejar de ser Sailor Moon?" Esa pregunta sin duda alguna era inevitable, especialmente después de descubrir tantas cosas sobre Serena.

-"Solía ser una pacifista y temer a la sangre, no sabía pelear, además de ser una simple chica de 14 años a la que se le había arrebatado su vida normal. A los 14 años intenté ignorar completamente la posibilidad de morir hasta que secuestraron a Tuxedo mask, luego en una misión de rescate contra nuestro primer enemigo, mis amigas fueron derrotadas frente a mis ojos. Quise renunciar, volver a Tokio y salvarlas, pero no era posible y yo debía honrar sus memorias. No fue mi mejor momento, pero logré vencer al enemigo y nunca volví a dudar. Es mejor luchar hasta romper y ayudar que ver a los demás sufrir por algo que puedes cambiar". Habló con honestidad.

-"¿Alguna vez sentiste miedo?" Serena soltó una gran carcajada al escuchar aquella pregunta. Es con preguntas como esas que se puede apreciar la forma en la que se idealizó el personaje de Sailor Moon. Ante el público Sailor Moon es la mujer más fuerte del mundo, incapaz de sentir miedo o mostrar signos de debilidad.

-"En mi primera batalla como sailor caí al piso y me lastimé, había sangre en mi traje y un horrendo monstruo frente a mí, tenía tanto miedo que empecé a gritar y llorar hasta que Tuxedo mask me hizo reaccionar para eliminar al monstruo. Les di un gran dolor de cabeza a las demás sailors y Tuxedo mask hasta que me adapté. En una ocasión Sailor Mars tuvo que darme una cachetada para hacerme reaccionar tras el secuestro de Tuxedo Mask. Si mi yo de 14 años o mis amigas me vieran pelear se infartarían".

Un infarto sería comprensible para cualquiera que conozca su antes y su después. Una chica de 14 años con pánico a la sangre, miedosa y llorona se convierte en su opuesto, una guerrera implacable cuyas peleas terminan en un mar de sangre que tiene que lavar en una fuente publica frente a la prensa. Es conocimiento público que las batallas de Sailor Moon son violentas y sin duda alguna sangrientas.

Pedí a un militar que diera como terminada la entrevista y amablemente cumplieron con mi petición. Aunque no lo admitan, puedo ver la preocupación en los ojos de todos los militares por la pobre adolescente. Creo que la salud y debilidad de Serena se convirtió en una problemática nacional.

Tras una corta plática con militares en lo referente a la seguridad de Serena, descubrí que el ejército designó un grupo entero para la protección, una parte se encargará de custodiar mi mansión y la otra cuidará a la rubia cada vez que salga manteniendo una distancia prudente. Al ver la incomodidad de la adolescente decidí invitarla a comer a algún restaurante para un pequeño cambio. Como era de esperarse la rubia estaba sin duda alguna feliz ante la perspectiva de ir a comer a algún restaurante.

-"¿Alguna preferencia?"

-"Nada elegante, popular o grande". Pidió después de pensarlo un poco.

-"¿Sabes que en algunos restaurantes elegantes podría existir salas privadas?" Pregunté y la chica me miró con vergüenza.

-"No soy buena con cosas elegantes ni parecidos, lo he intentado". No pude evitar reír un poco por la respuesta.

-"Querida, si gustas puedo enseñarte un día de estos". Comenté.

-"No quiero incomodarte, además eso sería un completo fracaso. Una vez tomé un curso y fallé miserablemente". Respondió con tristeza.

La pobre no puede ver ninguna de sus cualidades, piensa que es una completa inútil que no puede hacer nada bien. Es necesario trabajar para subir su autoestima.

-"¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Duración del curso? ¿Cómo fue?" Pregunté tratando de encontrar información útil.

-"Tenía 14 años, creo que duró unos dos o tres días, éramos un grupo grande de chicas de esa edad. Fue después de descubrir que era una princesa y antes de la pelea contra Beryl". Respondió con timidez.

Una niña de 14 años tomando un curso parecido en un grupo no es buena idea, siempre he sido partidaria de las clases privadas para hacer un mejor seguimiento, además del agravante de ser una época de estrés.

-"¿Te sentías angustiada? Tal vez llorar todas las noches, pesadillas y parecidos". Ella simplemente asintió y yo acaricié su cabello. "Creo que es perfectamente normal. Por lo que he visto sufres de déficit de atención, si se agrega el agravante de la edad y una época con una gran carga de estrés, todo simplemente empeorará. La existencia de grandes grupos sin el seguimiento adecuado tampoco fue de ayuda".

-"¿Realmente?" Preguntó con voz entrecortada y yo me limité a asentir. Es sin duda alguna sorprendente lo insegura que es esta chica.

-"Contrario a lo que piensas, no eres un fracaso en eso ni en la escuela. Todo depende del momento y la forma en que lo veas. Te lo explicaré de esta forma: ¿Si un matemático loco empieza a gritarte formulas a la mitad de una pelea, lo escucharías?" Negó con visible confusión. "¿Si te rompes una pierna a la mitad de una batalla y tienes que escapar de una multitud, serías capaz de hacerlo?" Volvió a negar. "¿Si estás demasiado cansada, al punto de no ser capaz de conservar tu transformación debido a horas de trabajo sin descanso, serías capaz de salir sin revelar tu secreto?" Casi pude ver una sonrisa irónica en su rostro al negar con la cabeza.

-"Creo que la entrevista en la que estuve contesta esa pequeña pregunta".

-"¿Y si te arrojan a la combinación de los tres escenarios, podrías concentrarte en el matemático?" Parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender. "¿Qué pasa si estás peleando contra un monstruo, con una pierna rota, cansada por varias horas de lucha y un fanático te pide que lo lleves a su casa porque está cansado?"

-"Jamás podría hacerlo, es imposible". Contestó con firmeza haciéndome reír levemente.

-"Reemplaza al monstruo con un pensamiento que no puedes sacar de tu cabeza, a la pierna fracturada con algo que no entiendas y al fanático con un profesor pidiéndote que entregues un ejercicio. No puedes sacarte un tema de tu cabeza, te piden que hagas una cosa que no eres capaz porque no entiendes un concepto previo y ni siquiera tienes la energía necesaria para hacerlo". Expliqué causando un gran asombro por parte de la adolescente, quien ahora parecía entender perfectamente.

-"Ese siempre fue mi caso". Comentó y yo me limité a asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Es por ese motivo que quiero que tengas clases privadas y te digo que sería diferente si yo misma te enseñara sobre etiqueta, lo único que tienes que hacer es intentarlo". Ella asintió con gratitud. "Conseguí unos profesores, planeaba que empezaras clases en un par de días, claro, si no tienes problema con eso". La adolescente se limitó a agradecerme con algo de nerviosismo.

Serena no es una simple adolescente, es una heroína que es reconocida como un ícono de Japón, una figura pública. Tendré que enseñarle a actuar correctamente en sociedad, especialmente en un ambiente rodeada de políticos, debido a que muy pronto la empezarán a invitar a eventos que necesitan conocimiento de etiqueta, diplomacia y cultura general.

Terminé llevando a la adolescente a un restaurante sugerido por uno de nuestros escoltas, para nuestra fortuna era pequeño y servía comida tradicional. Había pequeñas parrillas para teppanyaki en cada mesa y el lugar era lo suficientemente espacioso para transportar la silla de ruedas. Serena y yo nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo del restaurante y nuestros acompañantes temporales se sentaron a varias mesas de distancia para darnos privacidad.

-"Sailor Moon". Esa fue la primera palabra que dijo el mesero cuando se suponía debía preguntar nuestro pedido. Como era de esperarse empezó a hacer una escena, incomodando visiblemente a Serena, así que decidí interrumpir su "conversación".

-"Disculpe joven, nosotras desearíamos hacer una orden y comer tranquilamente. Claro, como se supone haríamos en un lugar como este". El joven mesero enmudeció al escuchar mi voz y al verme palideció. Tartamudeó un poco antes de preguntarnos nuestro pedido y básicamente huyó poco después de anotarlo en un papel.

-"¿Cómo hiciste eso? Hiciste que se callara y lo apartaste de mí con una mirada". Dijo completamente asombrada.

-"No hice nada, simplemente le recordé lo que tenía que hacer". Respondí con inocencia, recibiendo una mirada escéptica por parte de la adolescente.

-"Parecía pensar que lo destrozarías". Insistió y reí levemente. Tengo mucho que enseñarle a esa chica.

Bromeamos y comimos un delicioso Teppanyaki, luego acompañé a la rubia a una pequeña heladería para compartir un helado entre las dos. La escuché hablar y reír casi como una adolescente normal.

Fuera de su fachada de guerrera se esconde una chica débil, descuidada e insegura. Una chica que sin importar todo lo que ha pasado está dispuesta a recibir ayuda y amor. Es insegura porque nadie ha resaltado sus cualidades, lo cual es ridículo teniendo en cuenta su innegable inocencia, bondad y altruismo. Con solo ver la forma en que actúa cuando la halago, puedo sentir su gran deseo de ser reconocida, pero no como Sailor Moon.

Todo el mundo habla maravillas de su alter ego, pero ignoraron a la adolescente tras el disfraz, quien hasta ahora ha sido reconocida por un simple error. Como Sailor Moon la idolatran por pelear, cosa que ella odia. Halagan la forma en que pelea hasta que la sangre cubre su cuerpo y su mente se exige mantenerse consciente pese al miedo y cansancio. Agradecen que anteponga la lucha constante que destruye lentamente su cuerpo a la comodidad y tranquilidad.

Solo miran una máscara cuidadosamente elaborada, una que representa todo su sufrimiento y cosas que le disgusta hacer. Le exigen que debe ser así, mantener el acto y olvidar todo lo que no sea una justiciera. El hecho de que nadie reconociera a Serena como algo más que una mala estudiante y una adolescente algo torpe, simplemente empeoró todo.

Para Serena, solo su alter ego tiene cualidades porque rescata personas y demás, por el contrario ella no tiene valor alguno. Puedo cambiar eso, haré que ella se reconozca a sí misma como el ser valioso que realmente es sin el disfraz. La moldearé para ser una mujer elegante e inteligente, una mujer tan impresionante que ante el público esté al nivel de su heroína, tal vez incluso más alto.

Nadie sabrá como ocurrió, solo la verán con absoluta estupefacción y no dejarán de babear, especialmente esa negligente familia Tsukino.

-"¿Por qué estás riendo?" Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad. Acaricié su cabello y acomodé su ropa ligeramente desordenada.

-"Es un secreto". Contesté notando el tierno puchero de la rubia.

Por lo menos para mí, Serena está destinada a ser más que una simple guerrera. Deseo poder estar a su lado el día que Sailor Moon pase al olvido y esa rubia haga temblar al mundo con su presencia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Han pasado dos meses desde que tuve mi conferencia de prensa, pese a la extrañez inicial he de decir que mi vida se ha vuelto mucho más fácil que antes. Si bien semanalmente el número de monstruos se mantiene en 15, no tengo que ir constantemente a pelear gracias al apoyo del ejército, únicamente voy 2 veces por semanas a las áreas de contingencia designadas por el gobierno a erradicar a mis enemigos. Mi salud ha mejorado lo suficiente como para comer un almuerzo completo sin sentir nauseas, si bien aún me falta para llegar a mi peso normal, ahora no parezco un esqueleto caminante y tengo mucha más energía que antes.

Sigo viviendo con Alice, mi médica favorita. Desde que llegué a su casa ella no ha hecho más que tratarme como si fuera su hija. Ella es amable, me permite llorar cada vez que lo necesito y me consuela. Aunque suene un poco tonto, la veo como una madre más que como una médica. Ella ha hecho mucho más por mí de lo que mi madre hizo desde que me convertí en Sailor Moon. He llegado al punto de decirle mamá por error en varias ocasiones y sorprendentemente la he visto sonreír cuando la llamo así.

-"Serena, mi niña, tu profesor acaba de llegar". Habló Alice.

-"Ya voy". Respondí buscando mis libros para luego ir a la biblioteca de la mansión y ver a mi profesor de matemáticas organizando sus pertenencias en la mesa, saludé y seguí su ejemplo. Poco tiempo después empezamos clase.

Alice me consiguió profesores particulares, tal y como me había comentado el día de mi entrevista. El extraño método que estableció para mi estudio se basa en periodos de clase de solo 45 minutos con descansos de 20 minutos entre cada clase y dos horas de estudio independiente por cada clase. Las materias que estoy viendo son: biología, matemáticas, historia, ciencias sociales, física, química, filosofía, literatura, inglés y sorprendentemente alemán. De lunes a viernes veo las materias normales, excepto el sábado el cual es el día que dedico a los idiomas y como soporte para mi aprendizaje de los idiomas, Alice me da libros en inglés y alemán para leer en mi tiempo libre. Según lo que me ha comentado, muy pronto la mayoría de mis clases serán en ingles por lo cual debo esforzarme más. Por sorprendente que suene, creo que el método está funcionando.

Esto no se parece en absoluto a la escuela, cuando no comprendía ni la mitad de lo que decían los profesores, ahora soy capaz de entender todo. He sido capaz de corregir varios errores míos, incluso descubrí que tengo la dislexia y ahora sé que debo prestar más atención al leer y escribir. Al inicio fue difícil para mí, estaba muy atrasada y me faltaban bases, pero según mis profesores finalmente estoy en el nivel de un estudiante de preparatoria de mi edad.

-"Creo que esto es todo por hoy. Te recomiendo leer ese par de capítulos y hacer los ejercicios que te señalé". Pidió mi profesor antes de irse y yo escribí mi pequeña tarea en una libreta para poder recordarlo. A petición de Alice empecé a llevar una libreta con notas y un cronograma para organizar mi tiempo de tal forma que sea capaz de cumplir mis tareas, jamás hubiera pensado que algo tan simple sería tan útil.

Tras hacer un corto estiramiento, me dirigí al área del gimnasio para correr un poco en la caminadora. Como sugerencia del entrenador físico que me asignó el ejército, empecé caminando, luego aumenté la velocidad, empecé a trotar y luego a correr, tras completar 15 minutos me detuve e hice nuevamente mi estiramiento y pasé a practicar algunos de mis movimientos de lucha aprobados, ya que al parecer no todos los movimientos que usaba eran buenos para mi cuerpo. Tras evaluar mis tendencias, me están enseñando algunos movimientos de Kendo, Karate, boxeo y aikido. Otras de las cosas que notaron fue que era necesario ayudarme con mis caídas y saltos, así que incluyeron parkour a mi entrenamiento. Hacer algunos ejercicios de lucha que me habían enseñado.

Con lo sobreprotectora que es, Alice casi no permite que me dieran estas clases. Tuvo que llamar a un par de médicos expertos para ver si era saludable y en qué medida, luego acordó con mis instructores numerosas condiciones. El primer mes solo me permitió hacer ejercicios de estiramiento, ejercicios y correr por cortos periodos de tiempo. Me pidió que comiera y tomara agua suficiente cada cierto tiempo, para evitar que perdiera más peso por culpa del ejercicio. Además de permitirme descansos suficientes, nada de trabajo para soldados preparados, entre otros acuerdos.

Mi instructor de karate llegó unos minutos después de que empezara a practicar y me asesoró con algunos movimientos nuevos, lo único que debo hacer es repetirlos hasta dominarlos. Solo tengo clases de entrenamiento físico una vez al día de lunes a viernes y practico los domingos.

-"Muy bien hecho. Tiene buena patada, señorita Serena". Felicitó y sonreí con felicidad.

Últimamente no dejo de recibir halagos, quiero decir, antes recibía por ser Sailor Moon pero ahora es diferente. Al principio pensé que se debía únicamente porque me veían como Sailor Moon, sin embargo jamás me pidieron autógrafo o llamaron por ese nombre, mucho menos dejaron de corregirme cuando lo necesitaba. Sé que son honestos conmigo, nada parece forzado y son muy profesionales.

Todo es completamente diferente a lo que alguna vez fue. Cuando vivía sola estaba deprimida todo el tiempo e incluso antes de abandonarlo no era tan agradable. Esto no se parece a la época en la que recibía regaños constantes por parte de todo el mundo, cuando mi mamá me gritaba y castigaba fuertemente, para luego recibir regaños de Luna, Rei y Darien, además de la decepción constante de Amy y la mirada condescendiente de Lita. No es como si odiara a mis amigos y Darien, los quiero y sé que ellos querían ayudarme, pero me dolía tener que escuchar esa clase de cosas todo el tiempo y que en ningún momento se molestaran en decirme algo lindo o críticas constructivas.

¿Crítica constructiva? Creo que definitivamente ya he pasado mucho tiempo con Alice, estoy empezando a agregar sus palabras en mi vocabulario. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que ella me felicita cada vez que lo hago o pienso productivamente, creo entender el por qué lo estoy haciendo.

Tan pronto como terminó la clase que pasaba a ser mi última clase del día, comí un poco y decidí salir. Avisé a Alice que pasearía por la ciudad y volvería a la hora de la cena. Me coloqué una sudadera negra, gafas de sol y un buzo negro con capucha para ocultar mi cabello, para poder salir sin ser reconocida. Empecé a correr y de alguna manera terminé en el Crown Center.

Las chicas estaban en el interior. Han pasado meses desde la última vez que las vi, no creo que sea un problema si las observo un poco. Debo decir que estoy preocupada por ellas después de tanto tiempo sin saber de sus vidas. Me senté en una mesa al lado de ellas, me senté detrás de Lita, dándoles la espalda. Andrew pidió mi orden y lo único que pedí fue un jugo de naranja y una ensalada.

-"Entonces finalmente estás saliendo con Nicolás".

-"Eso no es tan sorprendente como el novio alemán de Amy. ¿Por qué no hablamos de él?" Se quejó Rei.

-"Ya hablaron de mi novio desde que regresé a Tokio". Respondió Amy con rapidez.

Ahora que lo pienso, por la época de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, le ofrecieron a Amy la oportunidad de ir a su viaje académico a Alemania, supongo después de que la reviví aceptó al no tener ningún impedimento como ser Sailor Mercury. Es por este motivo que lo la veía hace tanto tiempo.

-"¿Qué pasa con ese francés tuyo, Lita? ¿No quieres hablar sobre él?"

-"Es italiano, simplemente lo conocí en Francia por mi curso de cocina. Además no nos has dicho nada sobre tu romance con Nicolás".

¿Lita fue a Francia a un curso de cocina? ¿Realmente? Necesito saber más.

-"Aquí está su pedido". Habló Andrew sorprendiéndome y yo me limité a asentir mientras él dejaba mi pedido en la mesa. Empecé a comer sin dejar de escuchar atentamente su conversación.

Darien está en USA estudiando en Harvard, Amy tuvo ese intercambio que tanto deseaba, Lita tomó un curso de cocina en Francia, Mina está planeando una loca sita con dos chicos y Rei finalmente está saliendo con Nicolás. La vida sigue y yo no hago parte de sus vidas nunca más. Asumí la carga de defender el planeta por ellos y les di la oportunidad de una vida normal, libre al igual que la de los demás.

Ellas jamás me necesitaron. Al igual que varias veces que las observé, deseé siquiera sentir que me extrañan de alguna forma, salir de mi disfraz, abrazarlas, reunirme con ellas para hablar y llorar. Es triste saber la facilidad con la cual puedo salir de la vida de mis seres queridos y darme cuenta de lo insignificante que debía ser para ellos.

Ellos fueron más importantes para mí de lo que fui yo para ellos, esa es la realidad. Incluso si todo esto termina dudo mucho ser capaz de regresarles sus recuerdos.

Terminé la bebida y la ensalada, suspiré pesadamente mientras las escuchaba reír. Limpié mis lágrimas silenciosamente e hice un gesto para llamar a Andrew. Pagué mi pedido y tan pronto como salí del lugar empecé a correr hasta finalmente tropezar con algo. Logré mantenerme de pie y apoyarme en un poste de luz mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

-"¿Estás bien, hermosa?" Reconocí instantáneamente aquella voz profunda, abrí mis ojos solo para confirmar que había chocado con la galante Haruka, quien como siempre lucía como un chico guapo. Extendió su mano hacia mí y acepté a regañadientes.

-"Perfectamente". Respondí sin ser capaz de verla a ella o a Michiru a los ojos.

-"Toma". Michiru extendió un pañuelo de tela hacia mí. Agradecí en voz baja mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas y me llevaron al parque para tener algo de privacidad.

-"¿Por qué una hermosa chica como tú llora con tanta amargura?" Preguntó Haruka haciéndome sentirme algo una mezcla de molestia, nostalgia e incomodidad. Ella no me recuerdo en absoluto.

-"¿Por qué debería preocuparles el llanto de una desconocida? Especialmente cuando se trata de un estorbo como yo, quien lo único que hace es amargar su agradable tiempo de descanso. No debería preocuparles a ustedes de la misma manera que no le importo al resto". Podía sentir mi cuerpo temblando fuertemente y las lágrimas cayendo con furia.

-"Nosotras no seríamos capaces de dejar en ese estado a una chica como tú".

-"Puedes contarnos lo que desees".

Haruka y Michiru siempre han sido muy amables conmigo. Son inteligentes, amables y maduras, tal vez debería hacerles caso. Después de llorar un poco fui capaz de calmarme.

-"Yo fui la causa de que mis amigas se lastimaran en muchas ocasiones, decidí alejarlas de mí para mantenerlas a salvo. Hoy, después de meses sin observarlas, las vi tan felices y libres que no pude evitar sentir que por mi culpa ellas tuvieron que sufrir mucho y dejar de hacer cosas que querían". Suspiré pesadamente. "No necesitan decirme nada. Debo volver con mi psiquiatra antes de que tenga algún ataque de pánico y llame al ejército porque piense que no he vuelto porque decidí intentar suicidarme durante mi paseo". En el momento en que empecé a caminar pude sentir una mano agarrando fuertemente mi muñeca. "Debo irme". Pedí a la marimacha sin dignarme a verla.

-"Crees que después de llorar de esa forma y decir las palabras psiquiatra y suicidio, ¿Te dejaríamos caminar sola?" Habló con seriedad manteniendo su agarre.

-"Tenemos nuestro carro estacionado en un lugar cercano, podemos llevarte al lugar que desees". Esa parecía más una orden elegante de Michiru que una oferta. Me limité a asentir. Michiru me llevó a una silla mientras Haruka fue por el carro.

-"¿Realmente mi comentario sonó tan suicida?" Pregunté con vergüenza.

-"Depende, se trata de mejorar tu actuación con tu psiquiatra o simplemente por vergüenza". Pidió con calma sin soltar mi mano en ningún momento.

-"Vergüenza. La última vez que pensé en ello fue hace un poco más de 2 meses, fue por eso que conseguí psiquiatra. Sin embargo, mi psiquiatra es básicamente mi único contacto con el mundo, así que estoy más acostumbrada a hablar de esta forma realista y directa, contrario a lo que parezca tengo varios motivos para mantenerme viva. No tengo permitido morir hasta el siglo 30". Reí un poco con esto último y el agarre de Michiru se volvió más suave.

-"Eres muy honesta con una simple extraña como yo".

-"Michiru, eso es porque ni tú ni Haruka son simples desconocidas para mí". Murmuré.

-"¿Dijiste algo?" Preguntó con confusión.

-"No es nada, simplemente ignora a la chica depresiva de baja autoestima y suicida". Hablé con rapidez.

-"Esa no fue una descripción muy agradable para una chica como tú". Comentó Michiru con suavidad abrazándome, haciendo que mi llanto empeorara.

Escapo de unas amigas felices e ignorantes de mi existencia para ser consolada por otras amables felices e igualmente ignorantes. Esto es demasiado irónico como para ser cierto.

Haruka no tardó el llegar en su convertible amarillo, subí al carro en silencio y les di la dirección de la mansión de Alice. Fue un trayecto sorprendentemente silencioso, era casi como si me encontrará sola, lo único que me recordaba que no estaba sola era el cálido cuerpo de Michiru. Jamás pensé que volvería a ser abrazada por ellas, todo este tiempo crei que no volveria a cruzar palabras con ellas hasta la creación de Tokio de cristal. Llegamos a la mansión y uno de mis nuevos guardaespaldas me recibió inmediatamente. Me despedí con rapidez, aún sin tener el valor suficiente como para verlas a los ojos.

-"Esperamos verte sonreír la próxima vez". Eso fue lo último que dijeron antes de partir.

Intenté sonreír a mi guardaespaldas, pero sencillamente no fui capaz de hacerlo. Me disculpé por los problemas y fui corriendo a la mansión. Lo primero que hice al entrar fue abrazar a Alice para seguir llorando en sus brazos.

Una sesión de terapia fue lo que siguió una vez me calmé. Me dijo una y otra vez que nada de eso era mi culpa y me dio algún calmante.

Me acompañó toda la noche, lo sé porque al despertar lo primero que ví fue a Alice acomodando su ropa del día anterior y corriendo para preparar el desayuno e ir al trabajo. Fue entonces que lo entendí.

Si alguien como Alice se empeña por ayudarme tanto, sin ningún tipo de obligación ni nada, debe significar algo. Lo mismo ocurre con Haruka y Michiru.

No tuve clases ese día. Alice me pidió que descansara y en compensación por omitir mis clases de inglés y alemán, me pidió que hiciera un ensayo de una tres páginas describiendo mis virtudes y como he podido ayudar gente sin ser Sailor Moon. Ella incluso logro darme nombres de algunas personas. Además de pedirme que hiciera otro ensayo en el cual comparara mi situación actual con la de ellos. Los dos ensayos en inglés, alemán y japonés y debía entregar por lo menos la versión en japonés para mañana, a la hora de la cena. Ella también le pidió a mis guardaespaldas que no me dejaran salir sin supervisión o acercarme a la cocina u azotea, por las próximas 72 horas.

Al final de todo termine sintiendo que actúe de una forma muy infantil. Entendí que de cierta forma al igual que todos soy una víctima más y soy importante como persona, de lo contrario la gente ni siquiera se molestaría en ayudarme.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Tal y como temía que sucediera, mi pequeña niña ha sufrido una recaída. Todo fue muy rápido, estaba leyendo cuando Serena decidió ir a tomar un paseo, cociné la cena, esperé, unos minutos después mi niña se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en mis brazos. Por cruel que pueda sonar, realmente había esperado que esto sucediera. Serena es fuerte pero ha pasado por mucho como para recuperarse con tanta facilidad o rapidez sin ningún tipo de contratiempo.

Noche tras noche ella sufre de terribles pesadillas, por lo menos una vez por semana ha tenido pesadillas tan fuertes que es incapaz de respirar o reaccionar a lo que sucede a su alrededor, fuertes ataques de pánico. Si bien no es capaz de explicarlo inmediatamente, poco después tengo que enterarme que se trata de recuerdos de algo que ella llama "la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia" o la batalla contra el enemigo actual, en la cual murieron sus amigas.

He logrado discutir sobre muchas de sus experiencias e intentar hacerla razonar, evaluar lo que hizo y que se dé cuenta de que no cometió ningún error, el proceso ha sido lento, especialmente con su gran complejo de héroe, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que funcione. Sé que ella es realmente inteligente y que hacerlo le será de ayuda.

También está su miedo al rechazo, tiernamente dado a ella por parte de su familia, su propia carne. Cada vez que pienso en ellos y su importante actuación en el desarrollo del complejo de inferioridad de Serena, no puedo evitar sentir deseos de asesinarlos. Sé que sus amigos y profesores también tuvieron que ver, pero ellos fueron los principales por no haber hecho nada por ello. Se supone que todo empieza en casa, si un padre le dice a su hijo que no sirve para nada, en repetidas ocasiones, el niño lo creerá y será difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión porque fue su familia quien lo dijo. Lo mismo ocurre a la inversa, si un padre le dice a su hijo que es inteligente, este lo creerá y fortalecerá su confianza. A Serena la hicieron creer que era una inútil, ella misma no es capaz de recordar a su familia diciéndole de frente nada bueno sobre ella, solo decepción.

Debido a lo anterior me encargué de hacer numerosas entrevistas a sus tutores, encargándome que ellos fueran buenos y pacientes, además de enfatizar en la cortesía con ella y la importancia de resaltar cada cosa buena que hiciera en clases. Sorprendentemente mi plan funcionó. La adolescente no solo empezó a sentir que era algo más que una heroína, sino que también empezó a esforzarse más en sus estudios. Sus maestros están más que orgullosos de sus avances, piensan que será capaz de leer cosas de años superiores en cuestión de días.

Es fuerte, la pequeña heroína ha avanzado mucho, pero eso no significa que no sufra estrés post traumático, depresión, entre otros. Contrario a lo que piensa el mundo entero, ella sigue siendo humana y yo he visto más que suficiente como para saber que su proceso de recuperación puede tomar un largo tiempo.

Ella lloró en mis brazos por casi una hora, para luego intentar explicar lo que sucedió sin dejar de llorar y volvió a tener un estallido.

-"Soy una inútil, están mucho mejor sin una zorra manipuladora como yo". Lloró con histeria.

-"No te llames así. No eres inútil y tampoco eres una zorra manipuladora". Insistí.

-"Lo soy. Yo las conocí y básicamente las obligué a abandonar sus sueños para lanzarlas al horrendo mundo de las sailors. Ellas no se atrevían a hacer nada por mi culpa. Solamente causé su desdicha y ni siquiera fui importante para ellas". Gritó histéricamente. Su cuerpo temblaba desconsoladamente, su voz era inestable, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su rostro estaba completamente rojo y cubierto por lágrimas.

-"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" Pregunté intentando hacer que reflexionara.

-"Las escuché decirlo. Todas ellas han viajado con toda la libertad del mundo y conseguido novio, llevan la vida más feliz que podrían llegar a tener gracias a que no estoy a su lado para arruinarlo todo".

Debí haberlo imaginado. Por lo que sé sobre sus amigas, Serena básicamente las adora y las extraña. Ella me comentó que solía verlas algunas veces, probablemente reunió el valor suficiente como para verlas y escuchó cosas que no debía. Sin el deber de ser una sailor ellas pueden hacer casi cualquier cosa, por lo cual ahora Serena debe sentirse traicionada y dolida porque siguieron con sus vidas y se divierten como las adolescentes que son.

-"Tal vez tú estarías igual que ellas si no fueras una sailor".

-"No lo estaría porque mi novio no estaría conmigo y jamás las hubiera conocido de no ser por mi maldito deber".

-"Si ese es el problema, podrías regresarles la memoria y…"

-"No lo haré jamás. Están mucho mejor sin mí y no quiero obligarlos a tomar esta maldita carga, además no creo ser capaz de verlos nuevamente".

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Porque me convertí en una maldita perra después de que Darien consiguió novia". Gritó con fuerza sorprendiéndome. Es la primera vez que habla sobre eso.

Normalmente cuando hablamos ella evita hablar sobre la vida que llevó después de que su familia la abandonó. Ella está avergonzada y dice que lo único importante de ese periodo de tiempo fue su depresión, sin embargo la rabia y dolor hicieron aflojar su lengua. No hay limitaciones, no hay preocupación, no hay vergüenza, simplemente hay verdad en su estado más crudo acompañada con sus pensamientos más profundos.

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"Me oíste muy bien. Después de haber sido despedida de mi tercer trabajo y descubrir que Darien consiguió una novia, quedé destrozada. Acepté inmediatamente cuando uno de mis compañeros de trabajo pidió una cita, tras un par de palabras bonitas caí a sus pies, terminé en su cama intentando olvidar a Darien. Luego simplemente seguí haciéndolo con otros a cambio de que me cubrieran, para no sentirme sola o poder comer algo. Eso era lo que hacía como Sei Tsukishiro, Mirai Takahashi, Minami Sawada".

-"Serena…"

-"Yo era esas tres putas, fuera cual fuera la que obtuviera el trabajo los hombres me perseguían como lobos hasta que les daba lo que querían. Aprendí a aprovecharme de ellos. Conseguía que me llevaran a sus casas, usaba sus baños y comía lo que podía".

Prostitución. Ella lo nombró cuando nos conocimos pero jamás pensé que se tratara de algo semejante. Me duele pensar que tuvo que pasar por todo eso.

-"No te juzgo. Sé que debía ser difícil…"

-"No fue solo eso. Yo bebía mucho, lo suficiente como para que el cristal de plata decidiera hacerme inmune a los efectos del alcohol, lo único que jamás hice fue consumir ningún tipo de droga".

-"Serena, debes calmarte". Insistí con dolor. Me causa un gran dolor ver a mi niña nuevamente rota, actuando de una forma incluso peor que el día que la conocí.

-"Fue por eso que llegué a tener tu tarjeta, la encontré en casa de uno de los tipos con los que dormí y la tomé". Lo siguiente que siguió fue una ola de gritos de mi paciente histérica. Me levanté a mi escritorio para tomar un calmante, luego tomé su brazo y le pedí que permaneciera quieta para inyectar el calmante en su brazo.

Contrario a lo que yo esperaba, no se durmió, simplemente se calmó lo suficiente como para poder hablar con ella calmadamente. Hablamos, volvió a empezar a llorar y la consolé hasta que se quedó dormida. Decidí pasar la noche a su lado. Solo dormí una hora esa noche por estar pensando en los arreglos pertinentes para hacer

Organicé una cita con una amiga ginecóloga para asegurarme de que Serena estuviera bien por ese aspecto.

Cancelé sus clases del día y le puse una tarea para que pudiera reflexionar sobre lo que hablé con ella anoche, debía saber qué tanto de lo que hablé con ella quedó en su cabeza.

Pedí a los militares que la mantuvieran segura en la mansión y apartada de objetos cortantes.

La dejé dormir lo necesario, sin molestarme en despertarla, me limité a escribir todo lo que necesitaba saber en un papel antes de ir al trabajo. Cuando llegué a casa la encontré dormida, así que decidí seguir su ejemplo.

El domingo después del almuerzo recibí los ensayos que le pedí, quedando más que satisfecha al leer cada página.

* * *

 _No soy culpable de nada, soy una simple humana que es víctima de las circunstancias. Al igual que todos tengo muchas cualidades, entre las cuales se encuentra mi fuerte deseo de ayudar a quien lo necesite. Soy especial a mi propia manera, no importa los errores que he cometido, eso no me quita mérito. Los errores no definen quién soy, es todo lo demás. Si ayudo a un ciego, una persona deprimida, herida o en necesidad de ayuda, eso habla más de mí que todos los errores que he cometido. Soy una adolescente, sin importar lo mucho que he aprendido siendo una sailor aún me queda mucho por aprender, además de ser humana. No estoy exenta de cometer errores._

* * *

 _He ayudado a numerosos seres a lo largo de mi vida, defendí a Luna de unos niños, ayudé a un diseñador de modas, a una pintora, incluso a un par de princesas entre muchos otros. Los ayudé porque quería hacerlo, no sabía nada de ellos en ese entonces, pasé por algunos problemas pero no me arrepiento. No siempre puedo ser quien ayuda, ahora tengo mis problemas al igual que ellos en su momento, pero al igual que ellos eso no me hace menos importante. Los problemas son algo normal en mi vida y el hecho de que me estén intentando ayudar significa que soy más importante de lo que pienso._

* * *

Esos fueron sin duda alguna mis párrafos favoritos de todo lo que escribió. Parece que logré embutirle en la cabeza por lo menos un par de cosas anoche. Cuando traduzca este escrito a inglés y alemán sin duda alguna creo que será capaz de recordar por lo menos un par de cosas de esto en el futuro. Tengo mucha suerte de que sea lo suficientemente madura como para hacer esto, cualquier otro adolescente se hubiera negado a hacer esto.

Llevé a Serena a mi amiga ginecóloga. Tras una serie de preguntas incómodas para la adolescente y algunos exámenes, logramos comprobar que Serena se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud. Sin ninguna clase de infección o enfermedad de transmisión sexual. No pude evitar sentir un gran alivio. Serena fue lo suficientemente cuidadosa, siempre usó la protección adecuada, sin embargo decidí agregar esto como tema adicional de sus terapias.

Durante mi trabajo en el hospital, la recepcionista me entregó una invitación para mí y Serena. Una fiesta para caridad. Supongo que dependiendo del comportamiento de Serena en las siguientes semanas le diré sobre el evento o tendré que llamar para avisar su ausencia. Si bien sigue minimizando su estallido de ayer, lo está tomando todo con calma y está progresando lo suficiente.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Han pasado dos semanas desde lo que llamo mi pequeña caída. No he tenido la fuerza para volver a intentar ver a las chicas. He mejorado mucho, aunque eso probablemente se deba a los conocimientos de Alice en psicología. Supongo que ya estoy aprendiendo a ser menos emocional y ser capaz de intentar empezar a racionalizar lo que realmente está sucediendo. Incluso estoy leyendo algunos libros de psicología entre otras cosas.

-"Nos han invitado a la fiesta". Habló Alice sirviendo un par de tasas de té para las dos.

Alice me ha estado enseñando a bailar algunos Waltz, comer adecuadamente y el tipo de comentarios que puedo y no hacer o hablar, además de cosas de oratoria y maneras de hablar. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería algo así, sería invitada a un evento importante.

-"¿Cuál es el motivo de la fiesta?" Pregunté con intriga.

-"Motivo oficial, celebrar el aniversario de una fundación del gobierno. Motivo real, fortalecer relaciones políticas e intentar con palabras bonitas, para tener una mejor pocision en las próximas elecciones. Todos saben que fuiste invitada y que eres una adolescente". Explicó con calma.

-"¿Qué pasa con que sea una adolescente?" Pregunté sin entender esa última parte.

-"A sus ojos eres imprudente, poca experiencia y fácil de manipular con palabras bonitas o regalos". Al escuchar eso no pude evitar sentir desagrado.

-"Entonces, si voy tendré que tomar todo con pinzas y actuar con prudencia". Concluí para ver la mirada orgullosa de Alice.

-"Muy bien pensado. Te han servido mucho tus clases. Dime qué más puedes saber de lo que dije".

-"Debo ir para no quedar como hipócrita o parecidos, es por beneficencia y yo soy símbolo de justicia". Alice asintió completamente satisfecha con mi respuesta.

-"Sin embargo, por motivos de salud no podrás estar la velada completa". Completó, aliviandome.

Me llevó a comprar un vestido. Puedes culpa de mi peso, fueron muchos los vestidos que tuve que probarme. Todo el tiempo me negué va verme al espejo, a sabiendas de cómo debía verme. Si bien mis cicatrices están desapareciendo por mi buena alimentación, aún tengo varias. Luego fuimos a la peluquería, donde arreglaron mis uñas y cortaron unos 50cm de mi cabello, lo suficiente como para no volver a arrastrar mi cabello si lo tengo suelto. Realmente había llegado a un largo molesto por culpa de la falta de cuidado.

Fueron varios meses sin tocar el piso de una peluquería e ignorando completamente mi aspecto por haber estado usando la pluma de transformación. Y lo referente al lavado de mi cabello, eso casi que se limitaba a las ocasiones en las que algún compañero del trabajo me invitaba a comer y la cita terminaba en su apartamento.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, cenamos algo liviano, luego Alice me maquilló y me hizo ponerme el vestido.

-"Ahora puedes verte al espejo". A regañadientes hice lo que me pidió y tuve algo parecido a un infarto al ver mi imagen en el espejo.

Usaba un vestido azul cian, strapless de con la cintura ligeramente ajustada y falda ligeramente embomada para darme un aspectoemos esquelético, además de ser lo suficientemente lo larga para cubrir las cicatrices de mis piernas. Mi cabello era ahora ondeado caía libremente por mi espalda cubriendo cualquier cosa que el vestido no pudiera cubrir me mi y algunos mechones adelante para cubrir las heridas de mis hombros. El maquillaje sobre mis ojos los hacían parecer incluso más grandes de lo que realmente eran, incluso parecían centellar como un par de preciosas joyas.

Esa chica hermosa y elegante, con rasgos finos y una mirada madura, sería e inteligente no podría ser yo. Esa era una modelo o una princesa, no una heroína rota y destartalada como yo.

-"Ni siquiera tive que usar mucho maquillaje para lograr esto. Tienes un rostro hermoso y unos ojos grandes con un tono de azul que parece ser falso por su belleza. Te dije que eras hermosa y con unos kilos más serás una diosa". Habló secando mis lágrimas con mucho cuidado.

-"Debería creerte más seguido". Murmuré intentando frenar mi llanto. Cuando finalmente logré calmarme, Alice retocó mi maquillaje.

-"Ahora, sonríe. No tienes motivo para llorar al verte, eres demasiado hermosa como para hacerlo. ¿No te parece?" Al escuchar eso asentí con entusiasmo y sonreí. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no me siento como una hipócrita al sonreír al espejo. No fue para nada lo que solía hacer antes, cuando practicaba mi sonrisa, poses y palabras falsas de heroína al espejo. Esta era una sonrisa genuina.

Cómo es de esperarse, desde el momento en el cual bajamos de la limosina, toda la atención del lugar se dirigió a mí. Todos intentaron hablar conmigo y Alice me explicó todo lo que debía saber de casi cada persona en el lugar, nombre, trabajo y demás. Tras saludar a todos, me dijo que podía recorrer el lugar, con la única indicación de ir a la entrada en dos horas para partir.

Tuve que bailar con algunos muchachos de mi edad, todos ellos pensaban que caería en sus trucos baratos de seducción. Nadie se imaginaba que sin importar mi aspecto, yo conocía todos los trucos del libro y sabía cuándo estaban aparentando. Sabía que el primer chico con el que hablé, solo aparentaba no conocerme e intentar actuar como un príncipe encantador que obviamente, "me quería por lo que era". Esos son definitivamente un montón de ilusos desesperados por atención, entre otras cosas.

-"No son más que lobos hambrientos". Me estremecí al escuchar la voz de Haruka detrás de mí. Volteé para verla a ella vistiendo con gallardía un traje negro y a Michiru a su lado, usando un vestido negro muy pegado al cuerpo y con escote pronunciado.

-"Todos los hombres lo son, solo que unos disimulan más que otros". Complementé ganando la risa de Michiru y Haruka.

-"Definitivamente". Coincidió Michiru y Haruka extendió su mano. Sonreí y tomé su mano para bailar un simple Waltz con mi querida amiga. Por primera vez Haruka y yo bailamos como iguales, no como una principiante con dos pies izquierdos y una maestra galante.

-"Es bueno saber que estás mucho mejor, hermosa". Dijo al terminar.

-"Así que me reconocieron".

-"No lo supimos hasta que te vimos entrar. Lo puedo jurar a diferencia de los demás con quiénes has bailado está noche". Habló con seguridad y sonreí.

-"Lo sé, tal y como sé que incluso si lo hubieran notado al instante, ustedes hubiesen actuado de la misma forma". Agregué sorprendiendo temporalmente a mi compañera de baile. El resto del baile fue silencioso e igualmente agradable que cualquier baile que pueda tener con Haruka. Al terminar el baile nos dirigimos hacia Michiru.

-"Eres muy buena bailarina". Me felicitó Michiru.

-"Lo mismo se podría decir de tu compañera". Pude ver un destello travieso en los ojos de ese par. "Mi único baile de la noche sin intención de llevarme a la cama o conquistarme". Sus miradas de compasión me mostraron que ellas también lo sabían.

-"Pudimos imaginarlo". Aceptó Michiru sin dejar de verme a los ojos haciéndome sentir incómoda.

-"Gracias por lo de la otra vez. Yo sufrí una pequeña recaída y no creo que en mi estado hubiera ido directamente a la casa de Alice. Sinceramente agradezco su ayuda". Me miraron con compasión y una sonrisa triste. "Podríamos empezar de nuevo. Mi nombre es Serena y como ustedes saben soy una sailor que protege Tokio y permite a sus compañeras sailors descansar. Actualmente vivo con mi doctora y psiquiatra, Alice Mond, quien me está ayudando a recuperarme". Me presenté dando más información de la que había dado a todos los oportunistas del lugar, después de todo se trataba de mis amigas. "Espero que seamos buenas amigas".

-"Entonces, pasas de no poder mirar nuestros rostros a pedir ser nuestra amiga". No pude evitar sentir algo de vergüenza, sin embargo me las arreglé para sonreír torpemente. El par de famosas rió.

Si hay algo que estuve pensando desde aquella vez, es que si ellas mismas decidieron ayudarme, sin importar el estado en el que me encontraba, sin tener ningún tipo de obligación ni parecidos, tal vez podría intentar ser su amiga nuevamente.

Soy perfectamente capaz de ser su amiga sin robarles su libertad, además las extraño mucho. Si bien Haruka y Michiru no eran tan activas en mi vida cómo Rei y las demás, siempre estuvieron ahí para mí con sus pequeños gestos y apoyo incondicional.

-"Eres muy interesante. Mi nombre es Michiru Kaiou, soy violinista y pintora. También espero que seamos buenas amigas y poder ayudarte en todo lo que necesites".

-"Y yo soy Haruka Tenou, corredora profesional y ocasionalmente pianista. Es un placer que una chica tan dulce me permita estar a su lado". Al escuchar sus respuestas no pude evitar reír y abrazarlas con alegría causando sus elegantes risas.

Hablé un poco con el sobre temas normales hasta que finalmente fue la hora de mi encuentro con Alice. Le pedí a Haruka y Michiru que me acompañaran a la entrada, atrayendo la mirada inquisitiva de Alice.

-"Alice, estas son unas buenas amigas mías, Haruka Tenou y Michiru Kaiou. Ellas fueron quienes me llevaron a casa hace un par de semanas". La mirada de Alice se suavizó inmediatamente.

-"Es un placer conocerlas señorita Kaiou y señorita Tenou. Mi nombre es Alice Mond. Me gustaría agradecerles por ayudar a mi niña". Habló con completa honestidad. Me llamó su niña. Alice siempre es muy cariñosa conmigo y se preocupa por mí, me trata de la forma en la cual mi madre debía actuar.

Nos despedimos rápidamente tras intercambiar números. Alice y yo entramos a la limosina y tras algunos minutos de silencio, finalmente me decidí a hablar.

-"No me molestaría si quieres adoptarme". Pude ver los ojos de Alice ampliándose, visiblemente aturdida por mis palabras. "Aún soy menor de edad, mis padres básicamente me abandonaron y sé que tú siempre quisiste adoptar".

-"¿Realmente?"

-"Te he llamado mamá en varias ocasiones, me gustas y sé que tú me quieres y tratas como una hija. También está el hecho de que no he sido capaz de llamarme Tsukino desde hace meses y Serena Mond suena bien". Agregué recibiendo un fuerte abrazo por parte de la mujer que no ha hecho más que cuidarme desde que me conoció. Por primera vez desde que la conocí la vi llorar, sin embargo a diferencia de mi llanto usual, ella lloraba por la alegría y no podía dejar de agradecerme.

Estoy pasando por un proceso difícil. Me estoy recuperando de meses viviendo en la miseria y soledad, en los cuales no tenía nada más que mi deber como Sailor Moon. Yo no creía que hubiera algo más que Sailor Moon, había borrado a Serena del mundo y usado disfraces la mayoría del tiempo en el cual no estaba transformada.

Conseguí varios trabajos que no podía mantener por culpa de mi trabajo de heroína, acostándome con compañeros del trabajo para sentirme amada, dormir en un lugar cálido por algún tiempo y pedir que me cubrieran en el trabajo. Me convertí en una puta, traicionando por completo mis principios y deshaciéndome de mi inocencia restante.

Mi querido Darien había encontrado una novia pocos meses después de haber sido sin recuerdos, supongo que fue en ese momento en el cual empecé a romper y bajar hasta el punto en el que bajé. Sé que Darien y su novia rompieron antes de que Darien partiera a USA, probablemente ya consiguió otra novia, después de todo es demasiado guapo para estar soltero eternamente, la única cosa que garantiza nuestro reencuentro es Rini.

No tenía familia, no tenía amigos, no tenía identidad, no tenía nada más que a Sailor Moon y la puta que era cuando usaba mis disfraces de la pluma de transformación. Estaba deprimida, no tenía sueños o algo de lo que tuviera que estar orgullosa. Mi único consuelo ocasional era ver la felicidad de quienes había dejado atrás, solo para recordar lo miserable que era sin ellos y lo mucho que los decepcionaría.

Intenté hacer cosas para sentirme mejor como visitar el hospital infantil, en el cual trabajó mi Darien, sintiendo que hacía algo productivo cuando jugaba con niños enfermos y alegrando sus días. Llevándoles a esos niños la felicidad que yo no sentía.

Fueron meses en los que mi único anhelo era la posibilidad de ser masacrada por un monstruo hasta el punto de la muerte por mi inmenso deseo de paz. Severamente desnutrida, rechazada, desgastada, maltratada por mi deber y traicionando mis propios principios.

Todo cambió cuando vi ese pequeño y viejo anuncio publicitario de Alice, lo encontré en la casa de uno de mis colegas, después de meditarlo por varias semanas, algún tiempo después de haber perdido mi último empleo, decidí ir. Sabía que si seguía de la forma en la que estaba, moriría o me suicidaría en cualquier momento y todo mi sacrificio hubiera sido en vano.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que pedir ayuda me daría esto? Mi cuerpo está siendo cuidado y mi depresión está siendo igualmente atendida. Me siento fuerte, saludable y más segura que nunca. Tengo una persona amorosa que me cuida y se ha convertido en una madre para mí. Todo ha cambiado tan rápido que a veces no puedo entenderlo.

Al inicio había días en los despertaba, noto que estoy en una cómoda habitación y me preguntaba internamente si estaba invadiendo una propiedad o si me acosté con alguien. Me tomaba tiempo recordar que ahora tenía una habitación, además del hecho de no creerme merecedora de todo lo que tenía ahora.

Gracias a esta mujer amable y desinteresada he seguido cambiando, creyéndome merecedora de todo lo que tengo y viendo en mí misma virtudes que creía inexistente.

-"¿Cuántos papeles crees que tenemos que firmar?" Pregunté con una sonrisa.

-"Muchos, mi querida niña, pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso". Respondió con felicidad sin soltarme ni un minuto.

Si reemplazando aquel apellido que tanto dolor me ha causado, sin mencionar la posibilidad de honrar y agradecer a esta magnífica mujer, sin duda alguna lo haré.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Tras 6 meses mi hija adoptiva, Serenity Mond, se ha recuperado completamente. La desnutrida y esquelética chica que conocí hoy se encuentra en un peso adecuado con un cuerpo atlético, elegante y sin duda alguna bien dotado que ningún hombre es capaz de ignorar. Ni siquiera tiene una cicatriz en su cuerpo a pesar de las numerosas peleas por las cuales ha pasado como sailor. Sin embargo sus cambios físicos no son lo único que me sorprende, ella también ha mejorado sin duda alguna en sus estudios y ha demostrado un gran interés en la política y psicología. Se ha convertido en una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma.

Lo único malo de todo esto es que ha vuelto a sus labores como Sailor Moon. Si bien no está luchando a tiempo completo como antes y cuenta con el apoyo del gobierno, sus aventuras un día de estos me causarán un ataque cardiaco. Ha mejorado en cuanto a lucha, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga motivos para asustarme.

Hoy nos encontramos en una reunión muy importante con representantes de las fuerzas militares de algunos países, entre los cuales se encuentra Japón, Rusia, China, Estados Unidos, entre otros más. Sé por parte del presentador que hay 130 representantes en total, sin contar a mi hija quien se encontraba explicando la situación actual con numerosos detalles que ni siquiera yo conocía.

Al parecer el enemigo actual fue formado por parte de un miembro de una antigua organización criminal con la cual luchó a los 14 años, Jedite, ella lo derrotó pero uno de sus aliados tomó el poder de la organización. Tras reportes de varias organizaciones internacionales, puede confirmarse el momento y repercusiones de cada pelea en la cual Serena ha estado involucrada debido a fallos en sus sistemas y curiosidad. Incluso mostraron una grabación de Serena con 14 años, usando un vestido blanco, luchando contra un monstruo horripilante y todo siendo destruido con fuertes ráfagas de energía.

Un grupo de científicos japoneses y estadounidenses empezaron a darnos resultados referentes a los cuerpos de los enemigos actuales y anteriores, recolectados a espaldas de las sailors desde sus 14 años.

-"Son inmunes a cualquier tipo de veneno y explosivo actual, su tegumento está hecho de un material más fuerte que cualquiera conocido hasta el momento. Tras varios ensayos se logró concluir que podrían ser capaces de resistir una bomba nuclear, absorber su energía y obtener mayor resistencia. La única forma de eliminarlos es con la intervención de Sailor Moon".

Esa fue una respuesta más que suficiente como para causar el caos en la habitación. Todos los presentes palidecieron ante aquel nuevo conocimiento. Debo admitir que esta información parece completamente extraordinaria, pero teniendo en cuenta de que fue ese grupo de científicos el que pidió ayuda a mi hija cuando ese experimento cautivo se descontroló, no creo que deba sorprenderme.

-"Señorita Serenity, perdone la audacia, pero me gustaría preguntar cómo es eso posible. ¿Cómo es posible que usted siendo una simple adolescente sea capaz de luchar contra esos seres? ¿Por qué lo hacen?" Preguntó el representante ruso causando una pequeña sonrisa divertida por parte de la adolescente.

-"Esa me parece una pregunta muy buena, Señor Sergey. Para responder a su pregunta, me gustaría saber una simple cosa, ¿Qué han visto sus astronautas en la luna?"

-"No hay nada más que rocas". Contestó con rapidez causando la sonrisa de la rubia, quien esta vez repitió la pregunta a otros países, quienes dieron exactamente la misma respuesta, antes de reír con gracia.

-"Sin duda alguna sorprendente. Me pregunto si en verdad son ignorantes o simplemente fingen ignorancia". Al escuchar esas palabras las personas a quienes ella acababa de hacer la pregunta palidecieron, causando una sonrisa traviesa por parte de la adolescente. "¿Podrían mostrar una imagen de mi palacio? No veo motivos para que nadie presente en esta sala no conozca este pequeño secreto y tal vez podría traer algo de luz a sus posibles teorías extraordinarias sobre la luna". Tras algunos segundos de silencio, el representante estadounidense hizo una llamada rápida al jefe de la NASA y tras algunos minutos imágenes de un hermoso y elegante palacio aparecieron en cada pantalla del lugar. Parecían ser ruinas de una civilización avanzada.

-"Este es un secreto solo conocido por los altos mandos de mi gobierno. La luna alguna vez fue habitada, lo mismo ocurre con los demás planetas del sistema solar, entre los cuales me atrevo a incluir a Plutón". Explicó el representante de Estados Unidos, siendo apoyado por el representante Ruso y los demás.

Vida en otro planeta, creo que de alguna manera entramos en un comic de ciencia ficción a la mitad de la conferencia.

-"Gracias por su honestidad y creo que a partir de este momento revelaré los enigmas detrás de esas ruinas. Eso que ustedes ven ahí es el reino de la Luna, también conocido como el Milenio de Plata y aunque ustedes no lo crean, alguna vez albergó a la civilización más avanzada y prospera de toda la vial actea. Tenían grandes conocimientos de la magia y medicina capaces de hacer posible la cura de cualquier enfermedad o lesión conocida, un centro de comercio importante en todo el universo.

Uno de los papeles de la luna era transmitir conocimientos a civilizaciones primitivas, tal y como fue el caso de la tierra. Hubo tensiones políticas y un atentado contra miembros de la familia real, causan la prohibición de los viajes de la luna a la tierra o relaciones entre habitantes de la Luna y la tierra.

Sin importar eso la joven e ingenua princesa Serenity escapaba casi diariamente a la tierra, a espalda de sus sailors, para encontrarse con el legítimo heredero al trono de la tierra, el príncipe Endymion. Una mujer perteneciente a una familia real de la tierra estaba inconforme con el romance prohibido del príncipe de la tierra y la princesa de la luna, usó magia oscura e invocó grandes fuerzas oscuras. Beryl reunió un ejército de rebeldes y empezaron a atacar abiertamente a la luna, hasta causar una guerra definitiva al enterarse que los jóvenes príncipes habían contraído nupcias en secreto.

Si bien el ejército de la luna era potente, su tamaño era reducido y fue fácilmente superado por los cientos de soldados rebeldes. El príncipe Endymion intentó detener a los rebeldes, fallando miserablemente cuando estos lo trataron de traidor por defender al reino de la luna. Beryl atacó a la princesa, matando al príncipe en su lugar, la princesa se suicidó tras la muerte de su amado, las sailors murieron, los rebeldes y habitantes de la luna murieron, únicamente sobrevivieron la Reina Serenity y sus consejeros. La reina usó un objeto mágico legendario, el cristal de plata para sellar a la entidad demoniaca conocida como Metalia y envió a los habitantes de la luna, las sailors y los príncipes al futuro, donde estos renacieron.

Los terrestres olvidaron los conocimientos dados por los habitantes de la luna, lo único que quedó como recuerdo fueron varias historias de la mitología griega y las pirámides. Perdieron las pocas habilidades mágicas que habían ganado, la capacidad para viajar al espacio, respirar en el espacio, alquimia, entre otras. Sin embargo el reciente desarrollo tecnológico está intentando suplir todo". Terminó con seriedad para luego tomar algo de agua y observar la reacción de todos los presentes.

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?" No sé quién fue el que habló, lo único que sé es que una luna creciente dorada apareció en la frente de Serena.

-"Eso es porque yo soy la reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna, he estado en la luna y tengo varios de mis recuerdos, además de haberme tomado la libertad de ir a la biblioteca de mi antiguo palacio antes de venir a esta reunión". Dijo con seriedad y la luna en su frente desapareció.

-"¿Cómo pretende que confiemos en usted conociendo esto?" Preguntó uno de ellos.

-"Por si ustedes no estaban escuchando, yo renací en este planeta que es mi nuevo hogar, crecí como cualquier chica humana, me decidí a defender el planeta sacrificando mi vida de colegiala y amigos, sin mencionar el hecho de que soy su única opción". Tras escuchar aquella respuesta todos los presentes enmudecieron. "Todos nuestros enemigos son alienígenas con grandes conocimientos sobre la magia que ven a este planeta como un buen lugar para conquistar por su debilidad y gran belleza. Sin mi protección la tierra no tiene ninguna defensa, si me corren mis sailors se irán porque su deber es protegerme, no proteger este planeta. Si quieren asesinarme porque me ven como una amenaza, no tendrán cómo defenderse del enemigo real". Explicó con soltura, seguridad y fluidez con las que nunca me hubiera imaginado usaría cuando la conocí.

Todos los presentes veían a mi niña con una mezcla de gratitud y respeto, todos los soldados presentes dieron una reverencia. Para todos ellos ya no se trataba de una simple adolescente o un arma lista para el combate, ahora veían a una mujer imponente, inteligente y decidida. Mi Serenity no era una chica ingenua y fácil de manipular para ninguno de ellos.

-"El emperador informa que Japón brinda su protección y apoyo a Serenity Mond, princesa de la luna".

-"El emperador informa que China brinda su protección y apoyo a Serenity Mond, princesa de la luna".

-"El presidente informa que Estados Unidos brinda su protección y apoyo a Serenity Mond, princesa de la luna".

Uno por uno todos y cada uno de los representantes del salón emitió el mismo comunicado, pude ver la sorpresa en los ojos de mi hija, pero logró ocultarlo rápidamente. Finalmente cuando el último de los representantes dio su aviso, Serenity tomó algo de agua antes de seguir hablando.

-"Sinceramente agradezco su apoyo e informo que haré todo lo posible por proteger este hermoso plante. Ahora planeo discutir lo referente al plan de acción. Necesito una imagen satelital de la coordenada…" Lo siguiente fue una larga discusión sobre maniobras militares.

Supongo que este fue el motivo por el cual me pidió una semana libre de clases, se nota que devoró todos los libros de estrategias militares y armas disponibles y sus ausencias temporales debían ser a causa de sus ahora revelados viajes a la Luna.

Lo sabía desde el primer momento que la vi, ella es más que una simple heroína y hará temblar el mundo sin necesidad de un tonto disfraz. Lo está haciendo incluso antes de lo que podría haber imaginado, me estremezco al pensar en lo que podría llegar a hacer cuando crezca.

El día de hoy se fundó la organización mundial para la defensa del planeta tierra, soportada por 130 países entre los cuales se encuentran las grandes potencias y Serenity Mond es la líder de la organización. Mañana se hará el anuncio y los demás países recibirán invitaciones.

El revuelo fue tal que al salir de la conferencia fuimos transportados a una gran oficina con múltiples funcionarios del gobierno y el emperador, su majestad Imperial el emperador Akihito, se encontraba frente a nosotros. Pude reconocer a la mayoría de los presentes porque se trataba de figuras políticas destacadas, entre las cuales se encontraba primer ministro, ministro de defensa, al juez jefe de la suprema corte y entre otros.

Hice mi reverencia, pero él detuvo a Serenity cuando ella pretendía hacerla. Lo que sucedió fue impactante, él agradeció a mi hija por su servicio, traer honor al país e hizo lo impensable, dio una reverencia a Serenity. Todos los presentes seguimos su ejemplo y solo nos levantamos después de que el emperador lo hiciera.

El ejército nos transportó a nuestra mansión, tuve que ayudar a mi pequeña tras notar sus piernas temblando, así que la arrastré a la limosina tan pronto como nos retiramos de la presencia del emperador. El trayecto camino a casa fue silencioso.

-"No puedo creerlo. ¿Realmente acaba de pasar lo que creo que sucedió?" Habló completamente exhausta antes de acostarse sin pudor alguno en el sofá. La fachada de y mujer elegante y fuerte cayó dejando a la vista a mi querida y aún aturdida adolescente.

¿Se refiere a la conferencia o a nuestro encuentro con el emperador al salir de la conferencia?

-"Si te refieres a convertirte en la persona más importante en el planeta y a la reverencia que recibiste por parte del emperador hace una hora, yo diría que sí, sucedió y yo misma lo vi". Hablé con calma sin ser capaz de contener la risa al ver su expresión.

-"¿Qué haré ahora? Quiero decir, sé qué hacer contra el enemigo, pero los tramites y formalidades". Se lamentó.

-"Para eso estoy aquí. Puedo dejar mis trabajos y ayudarte con esto, no estás sola". Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente. "Soy accionista de los hospitales en los que trabajo, tengo dinero, solo estaba trabajando porque no tengo nada más que hacer. Tengo práctica con trámites y parecidos, solía ayudar a mi esposo, así que no es ningún problema para mí. También tengo una amiga confiable, es abogada y te aseguro que está más que dispuesta a ayudarnos. Repito, no estás sola, hija mía". Hablé con calma, siendo recibida por un fuerte abrazo y suaves sollozos.

-"Gracias, mamá". Murmuró al calmarse.

-"No tienes que decir nada. Ahora, decidiste usar el nombre Serenity por tu vida pasada, ¿Cierto?" Mi pequeña sonrió con timidez.

-"Tal vez. Serena Mond no sonaba tan bien como Serenity Mond. El nombre Serenity tiene más ventajas, suena más elegante, puedo seguir usando Serena para abreviar Serenity y no soy la misma persona que cuando empecé. Es mi forma de empezar de nuevo". Habló con vergüenza.

-"Me parece muy bien pensado, hija mía". Acaricié su cabello haciéndola sonreír por mi aprobación. "Puedes ir a tu habitación a dormir, puedes dormir hasta tarde porque mañana será un día agitado. Mañana por la tarde tendremos que hablar sobre tus estudios, llamar a un diseñador para que te ayude a remodelar tu guardarropas y haré planes para que conozcas a tu nueva abogada". Como es de esperarse la adolescente se quejó con solo escuchar su itinerario de mañana.

No sé si pensar que Serenity resucitó de las cenizas como un ave fénix o floreció como una hermosa flor. Su vida es sin duda alguna diferente, vivió como una princesa, murió, reencarnó como una chica normal, se convirtió en una heroína, peleó, perdió, ganó, se convirtió en una guerrera solitaria y ahora intenta vivir lo mejor que puede. Simplemente sé que su cambio es extraordinario y su futuro será maravilloso.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Ha pasado un día desde que decidí abrir mi maldita boca para obtener más de lo que podía masticar. Me convertí en líder de una organización importante, recibí una reverencia del emperador y por ende mi nombre está rodeado por un: "Japón sirve a Serenity Mond", el cual causó que todos los noticieros y periódicos de la ciudad tengan mi rostro en cada uno de ellos.

Alice recibió esta mañana una llamada del Comité Noruego del Nobel, quienes desean darme el premio nobel de la paz por el servicio que he hecho por el planeta desde los 14 años, la entrega será después de mi batalla. El teléfono no ha dejado de sonar.

¿Cómo se supone que sabría que todo lo que he hecho es digno de algo semejante? Es el premio Nobel. Tuve un ataque de pánico y mi querida madre adoptiva tuvo que calmarme.

Pasé de ser una colegiala común a una heroína, luego me convertí en una adolescente rechazada sin amigos, una figura pública y finalmente esto, sea lo que sea.

-"¿Lo merezco?" Pregunté empezando a calmarme.

-"Por supuesto. Has evitado cientos de muertes, has salvado al mundo sin siquiera atreverte a esperar algo a cambio. Si alguien merece todo lo que estás ganando, eres tú." Simplemente asentí pensando en sus palabras.

Yo realmente lo he dado todo por mi deber autoimpuesto de defender este hermoso planeta. Fui rechazada por mi familia, abandoné a mis amigos para que pudieran tener vidas pacíficas, viví en la calle y muchas cosas más. Arriesgué mi vida por la tierra.

Alice me habló sobre otra ganadora del nobel, Irena Sendler, quien rescató 2.500 niños del Gueto de Varsovia. Ella no lo hizo esperando ganar nada a cambio, lo hizo porque era lo correcto. Incluso fue torturada por salvar las vidas que salvó. Me dijo que lo que yo hago no es diferente a lo que ella hizo y fue entonces que finalmente no tenía como negarme a mí misma que merecía este premio. Yo he salvado al planeta entero en innumerables ocasiones, así que tal vez realmente merezca este premio.

Después del almuerzo discutimos sobre mi plan de estudios. Aparentemente vi lo último necesario de mi pensum de varias materias y teniendo en cuenta mis inclinaciones actuales, lo más apropiado era cambiar el enfoque de mi estudio. Descartamos varias materias y convertimos mi plan de estudios de estudiante de preparatoria en uno más específico. Mis clases actuales son: estadística, sociología, economía, historia, política y leyes. Se supone que tendré que ver cosas referentes a otros países en mis clases, no únicamente Japón, así que estaré tomando las clases por un largo tiempo.

Alice me envió a su estudio cuando llegó el diseñador que se encargaría de mi nuevo vestuario, me senté en una silla para esperar. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió y Setsuna y Hotaru entraron en compañía de Alice. Quedé sin aliento por algunos minutos, indecisa sobre cómo reaccionar.

-"Serenity, ellas son Setsuna Meiou y su hija Hotaru Tomoe. La señorita Meiou es una gran diseñadora de modas que ha estado causando furor en el mundo de la moda los últimos meses. Soy una gran fanatica de su trabajo, así que la llamé e hizo un espacio en su agenda para nosotras dos". Habló mi madre y yo me limité a asentir.

-"Es un placer conocerlas". Hablé con timidez y en lugar de un saludo, mis amigas se arrodillaron y me dieron una reverencia dejándome en shock. Ellas no deben saberlo, es imposible.

-"Princesa". Dijeron con solemnidad y me quedé viéndolas en silencio.

-"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Pidió Alice con confusión.

-"Madre, ellas son mis queridas amigas. Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn". Expliqué intentando controlar mi respiración. "No se supone que ustedes me recuerden, no se supone que ninguna de mis preciadas sailors recuerde".

-"Princesa, hemos venido a ayudar". Dijo Setsuna aún en el piso.

-"No se supone que ustedes tengan que ayudarme. Cada vez que ustedes pelean mueren. No quiero que ustedes mueran. No quiero que ninguna de ustedes me recuerde. Quiero que ustedes sigan con sus vidas. Quiero que vivan. Quiero que me olviden. No puedo soportar verlas morir".

Podía sentir mi corazón palpitando dolorosamente, lastimando mi pecho. No era capaz de respirar, era como si el aire se hubiera vuelto mucho más pesado y ahora negara a entrar a mis pulmones. Mis manos no dejaban de temblar y mis piernas eran débiles. Un sentimiento de vértigo inundó mi cuerpo. Vi a mis sailors moverse en estado de pánico, diciendo palabras que no llegaron a mis oídos. Algo me empezó a mover hasta llegar al sofá del estudio.

-"Ataque. Hay un ataque en la torre de Tokio". Esas palabras sin duda alguna me hicieron reaccionar. Finalmente vi a mi madre arrodillada frente a mí, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. "Inhala profundamente". Esa era una orden. Con dolor me las ingenié para entrar aire en mis pulmones. "Exhala lentamente". A medida que repetía el proceso mi cuerpo empezó a relajarse y muy pronto pude respirar sin dificultad.

Me recosté en el sofá mirando al techo, intentando procesar lo que ocurrió. Hotaru y Setsuna aparecieron, me recuerdan, empecé a hablar y esto sucedió.

-"¿Crisis de ansiedad?" Concluí.

-"Así es". Respondió con calma dejando en mi mano un pañuelo. "Prepararé té, no tardo". Asentí en silencio y limpié las lágrimas en mi rostro. Suspiré pesadamente para ver a mis visitantes. Hotaru estaba sentada a mi lado tomando protectoramente mi mano, visiblemente preocupada e incapaz de hablar. Setsuna estaba sentada al lado de Hotaru, abrazándola con cariño para consolarla, viéndome con una mirada llena de preocupación.

-"Lo lamento. No quise preocuparlas". Hablé con vergüenza.

-"No es tu culpa". Dijo Setsuna y la pequeña Hotaru preguntó torpemente si me encontraba enferma, ganando una mirada de reproche por parte de la sailor del tiempo. Hotaru tiene 12 años, así que no la culpo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella hace unos tres años.

-"No estoy enferma, Hotaru. Tuve lo que se conoce como un ataque de pánico o crisis de ansiedad, es algo normal que puede aparecer de forma abrupta cuando una persona pasa por una situación de estrés como detonante. Causa taquicardia, dificultad para respirar, mareo, entre otros. No es peligroso en ningún sentido, simplemente incómodo. Si me preguntas, diría que es muy molesto". Respondí con serenidad causando la consternación de Setsuna y una mirada de entendimiento por parte de Hotaru.

-"Debe ser horrible". Yo simplemente asentí con solemnidad y tras algunos segundos de silencio volvió a hablar. "¿Cómo sucede?" Preguntó con intriga y no pude evitar reír un poco. Es la primera vez que la veo actuando según su edad.

-"Es algo complicado de explicar. Como sabes, el sistema nervioso controla todo lo que hacemos, al sentir miedo el cerebro genera una serie de cambios en respuesta como el aumento de la frecuencia cardiaca para transmitir hormonas que alertan al organismo. Las respuestas del organismo pueden variar, como lo notaste en un ataque de pánico la respuesta es algo exagerada. Esa es la respuesta resumida". Contesté lentamente causando el asombro de Hotaru y la incredulidad de Setsuna.

-"Increíble". Fue lo único que pudo decir la sailor más joven.

-"Pienso lo mismo. ¿Sabías que lo mismo sucede cuando peleamos? Es una reacción parecida la que nos permite luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas, sobrepasar nuestros límites y solo notar el cansancio al salir de aquella situación". Expliqué sonriendo al ver la expresión atenta de Hotaru.

-"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

-"Llevo algunos meses viviendo con una médica psiquiatra y me he estado esforzando un poco más en mis estudios". Contesté.

-"Psiquiatra". Repitió Setsuna.

-"Si, una psiquiatra. Yo necesitaba su ayuda, encontré su tarjeta y terminé aquí unos días antes de que revelaran mi identidad".

-"¿Qué clase de ayuda?" Insistió.

-"No deseo contestar esa pregunta en estos momentos". Contesté mirando disimuladamente a Hotaru causando la comprensión de Setsuna.

-"Lo lamento".

-"¿Cuándo y cómo recuperaron sus recuerdos?"

-"Ayer por la tarde, sucedió algún momento de gran importancia en el futuro de la tierra y fuimos despertadas". Respondió Setsuna con su calma habitual. Parece que aquello que hice ayer fue más que una simple conversación.

-"Creo que debes saber la razón en estos momentos, después de todo no creo que seas la clase de persona ajena a las noticias". Setsuna asintió con una sonrisa al escuchar mi respuesta. "¿Saben algo de Haruka y Michiru?"

-"Si ellas lo supieran, crees que serían capaces de sentarse a tomar el té y ¿Esperarnos?" Preguntó Setsuna haciéndome sentir mucho más calmada.

-"No, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que tienen permiso para entrar a la mansión en cualquier momento".

Desde aquel día de la fiesta me encuentro con ellas una vez cada dos semanas para tomar el té o acompañarlas a una carrera de Haruka o recital de música clásica. No me recuerdan pero tenemos una relación muy parecida a la que solíamos tener, exceptuando el hecho de que ahora no son propensas a estacionar su carro frente a mi casa y espiarme la noche entera en un intento por protegerme, entre otras cosas.

-"Serena, queremos ayudar". Habló Hotaru con decisión. Suspiré dolorosamente al ver sus miradas, ellas querían luchar, son guerreras, no pueden simplemente cruzar sus brazos y dejar todo el trabajo a su princesa. No puedo hacer que se aparten del campo de batalla ahora.

-"Solo si prometen no arrastrar a las demás en esto". Dije con resignación y tras compartir una mirada indecisa, el par se resignó y cedió a mi demanda. "Tengo un plan de ataque, atacaremos en una semana la base enemiga con colaboración de las fuerzas militares de 30 paises, los restantes se encargarán de proteger las fronteras de posibles ataques generados por la migración de enemigos. Según informes de mis aliados, nos enfrentamos a aproximadamente unos 350 enemigos". Informé causando la consternación del par. "El plan es eliminar al líder y contener al mayor número de enemigos posible, al eliminar el orden crearemos confusión en sus marionetas y nos retiraremos. Necesitaremos de unos encuentro adicionales para erradicar completamente la plaga, pero eso no es ningún problema teniendo en cuenta las medidas de contención establecidas".

-"Princesa, ¿Usted lo planificó todo?" Preguntó Setsuna con asombro.

-"Si, lo hice en colaboración con 135 países. Es mucho más seguro que simplemente saltar a la fortaleza enemiga y esperar un milagro, ¿No les parece?" Ellas simplemente asintieron en silencio con vergüenza. Perece que realmente pensaron que haría eso, aunque no las culpo teniendo en cuenta nuestros antecedentes.

Cinco o seis personas contra ejércitos completos, ¿En qué estábamos pensando? ¿Éramos dementes o simplemente suicidas? Haruka y Michiru fueron las más cercanas a crear planes útiles. Lo sé, sus planes fueron caóticos, pero por lo menos lo intentaron.

Ahora que las voy a tener como apoyo supongo que tendré que hacer algunos arreglos en mi plan. Debo encargarme de asegurar su seguridad y aumentar las probabilidades de éxito con sus fuerzas. Mis amigas no volverán a involucrarse en ningún tipo de plan suicida, no lo permitiré.

-"Tiene razón, princesa". No pude evitar gemir ante el constante recordatorio de Setsuna.

-"Princesa, princesa, princesa. ¿Cuándo me dejarás de llamar así?" Pregunté con irritación causando la diversión de la sailor del tiempo.

-"Cuando se convierta en reina, la llamaré mi reina, princesa". Suspiré con pesadez al escuchar aquella respuesta.

-"Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo mis queridas amigas todo este tiempo?" Pregunté con intriga. Ese par básicamente desapareció del mapa, por mucho que llegué a intentarlo era imposible para mí obtener información sobre ellas.

Aparentemente el par tuvo su buena dosis de felicidad. Hotaru está estudiando en una escuela normal, tiene muchas amigas y excelentes calificaciones. Setsuna despegó su carrera de diseñadora, obteniendo un gran éxito, tal y como me dijo Alice. Ambas viven juntas en un apartamento cercano al hospital infantil y reciben periódicamente visitas de Haruka y Michiru.

Mi madre llegó con el té que nos había prometido y unas cuantas galletas, conversamos un poco y finalmente Setsuna tomó mis medidas.

-"¿Qué clase de atuendos necesita, princesa?"

-"Ropa elegante para reuniones extremadamente formales con hombres de negocios y políticos extranjeros y algunos vestidos para fiestas". Contesté intentando ignorar la felicidad y el orgullo de Setsuna. Lo juro, jamás la había visto sonreír de esa forma.

-"Tienes unas amigas interesantes, Serenity".

-"Y eso que no sabes ni la mitad de su historia, mamá". Hablé causando el asombro de Setsuna y Hotaru. No sabían que Alice es mi madre adoptiva, parece que tendré que decirles un par de cosas. Esta es una de las grandes desventajas de tener sailors que me recuerden, la obligación de explicar lo que me sucedió sin ellas. Por lo menos no son Haruka y Michiru, ellas me asesinarían después de la forma en la que me encontraron, después de todo ellas me encontraron en todo mi esplendor patético y casi suicida.

-"¿Princesa?"

-"Fue algo parecido a lo que harías con cualquier animal callejero, entré a su casa, le parecí bonita y decidió que quería adoptarme. Esa es la historia corta". Respondí con diversión causando la risa de mi madre y los rostros en estado de shock de mis amigas.

Supongo que esta historia es mejor que explicar la historia larga y triste de cómo una heroína suicida busca ayuda y termina encontrando un hogar, comida, ropa, cuidados médicos y comprensión.


	12. Nota de autora

Nota de autora:

Ha llegado a mis oídos el hecho de que algunas de mis historias de fanfiction han sido plagiadas por usuarios en otros sitios, tal y como es el caso del usuario de nombre "Queen", Larissa_Fenix, en la plataforma de Wattpad. En los 6 años que llevo escribiendo fanfics jamás me había sentido tan desilusionada. Los fanfics son un mundo creado por los fanáticos para hundirse en un mundo de fantasía donde pueden seguir o alterar las aventuras de sus personajes favoritos, un mundo nacido de la creatividad de los fanáticos.

Me decepciona enormemente el hecho de que algunos lectores sean capaces de robar ideas de escritores como yo, sin tener la decencia de preguntar al escritor o siquiera agregar créditos al autor real del fanfic. Solamente para regocijarse en los créditos de los lectores que tienen por una historia que ni siquiera crearon. Una historia que no salió de sus cabezas y por la cual no han tenido que pasar horas en el computador, leyendo y corrigiendo. Llorando cada vez que han perdido capítulos o información valiosa por culpa de fallas técnicas.

Por este medio hago un llamado a que me ayuden a reportar a cualquier persona que esté publicando mis historias por algún sitio que desconozco. También sé que no son todos ustedes los que están cometiendo este delito llamado plagio, simplemente sentí que era mi deber avisar y pedir ayuda por este medio.

Lamento haber levantado esperanzas en los lectores que pensaron que esta era una actualización, sé lo mucho de que deben odiar que esto ocurra (porque yo también lo odio), pero es necesario. No se preocupen por otras interrupciones de este tipo, porque cualquier otra nota la haré sobre esta e igualmente no creo que vuelva a hacer un aviso de este tipo.

Ahora veamos qué opina Sailor Moon de este tema.

* * *

"¿Cómo se atreven a robar las ideas de los pensadores? El plagio es un delito grave que no estoy dispuesta a permitir. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna".

"El plagio es un delito grave, pueden llegar a ser demandados si lo cometen".

* * *

 **Doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos al usuario anónimo Sere, quien me avisó por medio de un comentario la situación.**

 **También agradezco a mi nueva beta Missstalker28, también conocida como Denisoo 18 en la plataforma de wattpad, quien en estos momentos está actuando como intermediario mientras creo un usuario en la plataforma Wattpad para dar la oportunidad a los usuarios de la plataforma de continuar leyendo mis historias.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

El sol está saliendo, las tropas han rodeado el castillo de hielo con sus más avanzados tanques y herramientas de contención, manteniendo un camuflaje perfecto para hacerse pasar por pequeños montículos de nieve. Un equipo especial ha logrado instalar de forma apropiada una carga de los mejores explosivos del planeta, han regresado exitosamente, sin levantar sospecha alguna en compañía de Setsuna. Caminé hacia el frente de batalla, algunos metros del área de contención, en compañía de Setsuna y di la señal para detonar las bombas. La explosión se escuchó y el humo cubrió el lugar.

-"Equipo aéreo, empiecen bombardeo antes de que el humo se disperse". Di la orden y escuché instantáneamente los zumbidos de grandes aviones de batalla.

Fueron cinco minutos de bombardeo constante y ante el primer ataque hacia los aviones, pedí su retirada. Diez aviones cayeron, siendo apartados del espacio aéreo por una onda expansiva de energía, la cual también causó la disipación del humo. Setsuna y yo nos transformamos en sailors, al tiempo que Hotaru subió al avión de la unidad de búsqueda y rescate, como soporte de los paramédicos.

Estiré mis brazos haciendo aparecer mis preciados dos sables negros con diamantes, causando la sorpresa de la Sailor del tiempo, para luego cruzarlos formando una brillante X y mi atuendo empezó a brillar para cambiar mi atuendo. Mi transformación de Eternal Sailor Moon en modo apocalíptico, mi forma de guerrera.

En cuestión de segundos me encontraba usando mi vestuario de batalla, guantes plateados metálicos con adornos dorados, hombreras metálicas blancas con aspecto alado, gargantilla ancha plateada con rayas doradas cubriendo mi cuello, ropa de hilos metálicos y falda plateada con el mismo estilo de la de Sailor Galaxia.

"Iron wings". Agregué abriendo mis brazos, haciendo que las brillantes alas blancas que tenía durante la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia aparecieran y fueran cubiertas por una armadura metálica.

Subí a la moto nieve que me había dado uno de los países de la unión e hice un gesto a mi sorprendida sailor para que siguiera mi ejemplo. Tan pronto como mi confusa sailor se subió en mi moto, empecé a conducir a la velocidad máxima, agradeciendo sin duda alguna la semana de práctica que tuve en Groenlandia para aprender a hacer esto.

-"Princesa, ¿Qué fue esa transformación?". Preguntó.

-"Apocaliptic Moon Mode, es la forma guerrera de Eternal Sailor Moon. Es mucho más fácil pelear con esto que con una minifalda, es por eso que Galaxia tenía armadura en lugar de vestuario extremadamente sensual y frágil, sin embargo solo las sailors más fuertes pueden obtener esta transformación debido a su brutal gasto de energía". Expliqué.

Tuve que estar transformada durante dos meses completos para acostumbrarme al gasto energético que implica, la excusa que usé con Alice fue que tenía que acostumbrarme a esta transformación. Me acostumbré a esta transformación al punto en que es tan normal para mí como estar sin la transformación.

-"Parece que mucho ha cambiado en este tiempo".

A los 14 años en este mismo lugar vi a mis amigas caer una por una por culpa de mi miedo. Fui tonta, caí en una torpe trampa, quise retirarme porque no quería que murieran y ahora marcho por elección propia a la guerra. Hoy no tengo miedo a nada.

-"No es momento para pensar en eso". Murmuré al ver el castillo colapsar y a los primeros enemigos empezando a escapar sin ningún tipo de orden. Si líder no tuvo tiempo de dar una orden.

Hora de aniquilar más malditos enemigos.

-"Puedo ver al líder, está volando por encima del castillo". Informó la sailor del tiempo y detuve la moto a pocos metros de la horda de monstruos. "¿Princesa?"

Ahí estaba Dark, lucía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vi. Su cabello negro como la noche caía libremente sobre su espalda recogido en una cola de caballo, sus orejas puntiagudas sobresalían de su peinado, tés blanca pálida de aspecto enfermizo, grandes alas de murciélago de color verde oliva sobresaliendo de su espalda y un smoking azul oscuro. Tenía la misma sonrisa arrogante que tenía la primera vez que lo vi.

-"Mantenlos alejados". Pedí bajando al suelo para respirar profundamente intentando calmar mi ira. "Esta será mi vía de escape, debes mantener la zona libre. Llama a Hotaru cuando necesites refuerzos, ya debe estar terminando su misión de rescate a los pilotos heridos". Dije antes de salir volando a toda velocidad hacia el líder convocando mis espadas.

Intenté cortarlo por la mitad pero él esquivó mi ataque y empezó a lanzar ataques de energía a diestra y siniestra, logrando acertar en un par de sus ocasiones haciéndome toser sangre y quemando mi pierna derecha. Yo logré cortarle una pierna con mi espada haciéndolo gritar por culpa del dolor y obligándolo a perder la calma, se volvió salvaje en sus ataques, parecía una bestia.

-"Maldita desgraciada, te voy a matar". Vociferó y yo seguí atacando tan bien como podía.

Una onda expansiva de energía oscura me lanzó al suelo a una velocidad mortal haciéndome caer sobre un montículo de nieve. Afortunadamente para mí el único daño que sufrí fue la fractura de una o dos costillas y un hombro dislocado, me levanté tan rápido como pude y volé hacia él ignorando la destrucción causada al campo de batalla.

La batalla se prolongó por varios minutos y luego él decidió lanzar un poderoso rayo de energía oscura a mis sailors y los soldados y yo me interpuse, lo bloqueé con mi propio cuerpo causando su risa cuando terminé en el suelo.

-"¿Te diviertes ahora?" Me estremecí ante el poder que golpeaba mi cuerpo.

-"¡Princesa!" Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn gritaron.

Yo no podía verlas, simplemente luché por mantener la consciencia hasta que finalmente se detuvo, vi un escudo protector a mi alrededor y sentí los brazos protectores de Sailor Plut. Sailor Saturn luchó por mantener su escudo protector, pude ver por la forma en la que temblaba que ella no duraría mucho.

-"Gracias, chicas. Ahora es mi momento de terminar esta pelea". Hablé con calma tras escupir sangre al suelo. Respiré profundamente y convoqué el cristal de plata obteniendo mi forma de princesa causando los jadeos de mis amigas.

-"Princesa, no lo haga".

-"Si usa el cristal de plata puede morir".

-"Saben que esto es lo que debo hacer". Hablé antes de disparar un rayo concentrado de energía contra su rayo de energía. Él era muy fuerte, más fuerte que cualquier enemigo que hubiera tenido, probablemente del mismo nivel que Sailor Galaxia.

Por un minuto pensé que perdería hasta que sentí el poder de Plut y Saturn corriendo por mis venas, sorprendentemente tras algunos segundos también sentí el poder de Haruka y Michiru.

-"¡Maremoto de Neptuno!"

-"¡Tierra, tiembla!"

-"Princesa, puede hacerlo". Habló Sailor Saturn.

-"Estamos con usted".

-"Gatita, tú puedes".

-"Princesa".

En ese momento aumenté mi fuerza, mi rayo pareció se hizo más grande y en cuestión de segundos aplastó su objetivo. Pude ver el cuerpo de Dark desintegrarse en la luz blanca, una escena muy parecida a la muerte de la Reina Beryl.

Era un ser tan cruel y oscuro que solo podía ser salvado por medio de su destrucción, tal vez en su siguiente vida no sea tan malo.

Mi cuerpo cedió, cerré mis ojos con cansancio y sentí un par de brazos cubriendo mi cuerpo con suavidad. Estaba cansada.

-"Serena". Esa voz era conocida.

* * *

He creado una página en facebook en la cual estoy dando avisos de mis publicaciones y contestar dudas. Para quienes deseen unirse aquí está mi link: Esailorasjm/

Para quienes tienen cuenta de wattpad informo que finalemente tengo cuenta y empecé a subir mis historias con este ( user/sailor-asjm )


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Hoy es el día de la pelea contra el líder del grupo enemigo, mi hija adoptiva, Serenity Mond está hablando con los representantes de los países aliados contra la amenaza alienígena y para mi alivio esta vez se prepara para partir a la batalla en compañía de dos Sailors.

Cuando salió de la reunión creó un portal hacia la base militar en la mansión en caso de que yo desee ir al terminar la batalla. Miré la hora y después de recibir el mensaje de un general, encendí el televisor de mi casa. Por extraño que sea esta vez no había ni un solo canal que hablara de algo diferente a la batalla que acaba de comenzar y después de unos minutos encontré en uno de los canales de noticias la transmisión de la batalla.

Como era de esperarse la batalla fue intensa. Por una parte Sailor Plut luchaba contra unos montruos aleatorios protegiendo el vehiculo de escape, luego estaba Sailor Saturn protegiendo el helicóptero de rescate y finalmente Sailor Moon luchando contra el líder de una forma sangrienta. Sin duda alguna sus clases particulares han sido de gran ayuda.

Fue con la caída de Sailor Moon que algo ocurrió, escuché a alguien en la entrada de mi mansión y para mi sorpresa se trataba de Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, quienes sin duda alguna me recordaron a las amigas de Serenity. Abrí la puerta con rapidez.

-"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune".

-"¿Dónde está ella?" Exigió la Sailor rubia, quien parecía visiblemente molesta.

-"Ella me dejó un portal para ir a la base militar más cercana". Informé con facilidad empezando a caminar siendo seguida por ese par. Abrí la puerta del armario de mi pequeña heroína dejando a la vista un portal plateado en la oficina del representante del ejercito de Japón.

-"Muchas gracias, señora Mond". Antes de que pudieran saltar al portal puse mi mano entre ellas y el portal para detenerlas.

-"Jóvenes impulsivas, deberían esperar a que me ponga mi abrigo para ir juntas". Hablé con facilidad.

-"No nosotras podemos ir solas, sabemos defendernos". Habló Sailor Uranus con una ridícula seguridad y una sonrisa arrogante.

-"¿Qué te hace tan segura de eso? Serenity hizo un plan, este portal lleva a una base militar con protocolos de seguridad rigurosos, entre los cuales se encuentra disparar a sospechosos no registrados y preguntar después. Yo puedo hablar con los militarles para que no las ataquen y obtener un medio de transporte para que puedan llegar a sus amigas". Como es de esperarse ellas me miraron con una expresión en blanco, completamente derrotadas, tomé mi abrigo de la cama de Serenity y saqué mi tarjeta de identificación de mi bolsillo.

Fui la primera en entrar por el portar y fui recibida por el general japonés de la base militar, le mostré mi identificación por protocolo y las fueron las siguientes en entrar.

-"Identifíquense". Exigió el general japonés.

-"Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune. Ellas están aquí para dar su apoyo a Serenity". Informé y el general hizo un llamado a todos los militares en la base comunicando la presencia de las Sailors.

-"El transporte está listo. Las guiaré al área de transporte, ahí está las motos de repuesto de la señorita Serenity y les entregaremos comunicadores para hablar con la base". Informó el general dejando visiblemente aturdidas a las sailors.

El general abrió la puerta y se pudo ver el caos en el lugar.

-"La señorita Serenity está gravemente herida".

-"Alisten el grupo de rescate, protocolo de rescate delta".

-"Pidan información a Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn".

-"El sector delta está siendo forzado, envíen refuerzos".

-"Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune han llegado para ayudar a la Señorita Serenity y su equipo".

Les dieron una moto especial para transporte en nieve, lo suficientemente amplia para 3 personas. Sailor Uranus tomó el asiento del conductor y rechazó el casco de seguridad, al igual que Serenity y les entregaron comunicadores con una rápida explicación para hacer llamadas a la base.

-"Lo más importante de todo es que ustedes aseguren la seguridad de Sailor Moon y la traigan a la base para que reciba tratamiento médico. En caso de que estén restringidas y no puedan regresar por tierra, deben avisar para enviar un helicóptero de rescate y cuidarlo mientras transportamos a Sailor Moon al interior". Explicó el encargado de rescates y logística de equipo médico.

-"No se preocupen, Sailor Uranus y yo nos encargaremos de esto".

-"Buena suerte". Dijimos e inmediatamente la moto salió a toda velocidad al área de la batalla.

Me senté en una silla y el general japonés me dio un té caliente, sin dignarme a ver la pantalla. El hecho de que ella lleve unas dos horas peleando es más que suficiente para preocuparme, ya me puedo imaginar lo herida que está sin tener que verla.

-"No se preocupe señora Mond, su hija es una chica fuerte". Habló el representante de Francia y yo me limité a asentir.

-"Eso no significa que me guste que ella esté peleando. No importan los poderes, ella sigue siendo una niña".

-"Por lo menos estas Sailors nuevas y Sailor Plut son adultas".

-"Aunque Sailor Saturn tiene unos 13 años y según sé todas las sailors empezaron a luchar antes de ser mayores de edad". Informé y todos los presentes hicieron una mueca.

-"¿Quién tuvo la brillante idea de darle poderes a unas niñas?" Se quejaron algunos y yo me limité a asentir.

-"Pienso exactamente lo mismo. Ahora, si me disculpan iré al área médica de las sailors, debo verificar que por lo menos haya un par de médicos que hablen japonés en la sala para tratar a Serenity y sus amigas". Me levanté y pedí permiso para dirigirme al área médica. Hablé con el encargado de las instalaciones y él reunió a todos los médicos que hablaban japonés, eran unos 10 en total, entre los cuales pude reconocer a un chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules.

-"Señorita Mond, estos 10 médicos se encargaran de los cuidados de las sailors y tienen dominio de por lo menos 3 idiomas entre los cuales se encuentran el japonés. Ellos nos ayudarán como traductores entre las sailors y especialistas. Cada uno de ellos ha firmado un contrato de confidencialidad debido a que aún se desconoce la identidad de las sailors diferentes a Sailor Moon". Explicó.

-"Parece que todo está en orden. Ahora me gustaría hacer algunas sugerencias, si es posible, por supuesto". Todos asintieron dispuestos a escucharme. "Primero, ninguno de ustedes puede llamar a mi hija por su nombre de Sailor, pueden llamarla Serenity o señorita Mond. Segundo, deben intentar hablarle como a otra chica de su edad para hacerla sentir cómoda. Tercero, ante todo deben llamarme cuando mi hija esté estable o diga mi nombre". Todos mostraron su aprobación a mis condiciones y salí del salón.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde un helicóptero de rescate fue enviado a las sailors y regresó con mi hija en una camilla. Después de una larga espera, una muchacha joven con rasgos japoneses entró a la sala de espera improvisada y me informó sobre el estado de Serenity mientras me guiaba a la camilla de mi hija.

No me sorprendí en lo más mínimo cuando escuché sobre costillas rotas, brazos dislocados, hemorragias internas, neumotórax, entre otros. Sinceramente sus heridas del día de hoy no tienen punto de comparación con las que ha tenido antes. Lo que si captó mi atención era el joven médico de cabello azabache.

Darien Chiba, el siempre serio e inteligente joven que conocí en el hospital hace casi dos años, parecía estar completamente devastado. Estaba sentado en una silla en el rincón de la habitación, encorvado y mirando fijamente a mi hija.

-"Estrés post traumático, fue por eso que lo hizo". Expliqué captando la atención del pelinegro. "Años viéndolos morir, siendo la última al final de las peleas, siendo atormentada hasta en sus sueños. Siempre se culpó por ser la última al final y al final no pudo soportarlo más. ¿Qué más se podía esperar de una chica que fue obligada a convertirse en una guerrera?"

-"¿Lo sabías?"

-"Un tiempo después de que dejaras el país, ella llegó a mi casa usando ropa pobre y básicamente rogando por ayuda. Me empezó a contar la historia y no fue difícil deducir que tú eras el novio del que ella hablaba. Intenté llamarte pero por lo que sabía no recordarías a Serenity y tampoco tenía forma de contactarte". Comenté con calma organizando el cabello de Serenity, quien estaba cubierta de vendajes.

Estruendos y gritos de mujeres se escucharon en el pasillo, finalmente la puerta que aislaba esta habitación del resto de las instalaciones médicas se abrió dejando a la vista a una de las sailors que llegaron para prestar apoyo a mi hija. Los médicos trataron de alejarla del lugar, hasta que yo di la orden de que la dejaran pasar. Esa sailor rubia fue seguida por la sailor de cabello color turquesa, Setsuna y la pequeña Hotaru.

-"Antes de que pregunten, está estable y su vida no corre ninguna clase de peligro. Aunque no creo que despierte pronto, las peleas consumen grandes cantidades de su energía. Si bien está en mejor estado que en peleas anteriores, no creo que despierte el día de hoy. Pueden sentarse".

Sinceramente agradecí haber ordenado que la sala de descanso de Serenity tuviera dos sofás y unas 4 sillas. Hice el arreglo pensando en reuniones informales con representantes, generales y parecidos, pero sin duda alguna fue útil.

Las sailors salieron de sus transformaciones dejando a la vista a Setsuna, Hotaru y sorprendentemente a Haruka Tenou y Michiru Kaio, las amigas que supuestamente hizo mi niña durante una fiesta.

-"Señora Mond". Dijeron mi nombre con algo de incomodidad y yo sonreí con compasión.

-"Tampoco lo sabía, aunque tiene sentido. Serenity siempre las ha estimado mucho". Comenté y ellas se sentaron.

-"Ahora su nombre es Serenity Mond". Murmuró el pelinegro recibiendo miradas de comprensión por parte de las demás sailors.

-"Sé por mi hija que ustedes la quieren al punto de dar su vida por ella y eso me hace muy feliz, saber que Serenity tiene gente así a su lado. Así que pienso que sería mejor para mi hija y para ustedes si comparto algunas cosas sobre su vida, sin embargo lo haré con mis condiciones". Dije diplomáticamente causando que todos me vieran de forma extraña, captando miradas desconfiadas por parte de la señorita Tenou.

-"¿Qué condiciones?" Pidió con visible molestia e indignación.

-"Condiciones simples para proteger a mi querida hija. Tal y como ustedes la pueden ayudar, también pueden lastimarla sin notarlo y no quiero tener que darle más calmantes y tener que pedir al personal vigilarla constantemente y restringir su acceso a objetos punzantes. Tuve que hacerlo una vez, no quiero que se repita". El silencio inundó el lugar. "Tengo estudios en medicina, psicología y psiquiatría, sé lo que es mejor para mi hija".

Las sailors se miraron por varios minutos y fue Setsuna quien habló por todas.

-"Lo entendemos" Habló Setsuna y dirigí mi atención al príncipe de la tierra quien parecía estar sumido en un letargo. "¿Príncipe?" Así fue como lo llamó Setsuna, haciéndolo reaccionar.

-"Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar a mi princesa, señora Mond". Yo asentí satisfecha ante mis respuestas.

-"Todo comenzó cuando ella llegó a mi mansión en medio de una tormenta, por su ropa supe que era muy pobre. Era joven, frágil y fue por eso que la invité a mi casa, fue entonces que ella pidió mi ayuda. Habló de su depresión, de cómo sus notas decaían, mencionó que su familia la había repudiado, que vivía en la calle, entre otras cosas. Intenté alegrarla ante la idea de presentarle a Sailor Moon, del mismo modo que hago con varios de mis pacientes". No pude evitar reír ante la ironía. "Fue entonces que confesó que ella era Sailor Moon y que le buscara otro tratamiento. La reconocí por heridas que yo había tratado. Ella lloró hasta quedarse dormida y la llevé a una habitación".

-"Vivía en la calle". Repitió Darien y yo asentí.

-"Parcialmente. Ella trabajaba usando identidades falsas. Para pagar sus estudios, conseguir comida ocasional y en algunas ocasiones una habitación en un motel barato. Lamentablemente la despedían por tener que atender batallas constantes contra monstruos. Ella tuvo que recurrir a atender correctamente a jefes o compañeros de trabajo para conseguir cosas como un techo bajo el cual dormir durante el invierno o dinero". Expliqué vagamente.

Pude ver el horror en todos los presentes, exceptuando a la aún inocente Hotaru.

-"¿Cómo fue que sucedió?"

Sé que lo que estoy haciendo es malo, estoy violando un acuerdo de confidencialidad con mi paciente pero esto es necesario. Es mejor que lo sepan por mí a que acosen a Serenity hasta que ella explote, derrame todo, tenga un ataque de pánico, caiga nuevamente en depresión y parecidos. Sinceramente ninguno de los posibles escenarios que he imaginado es agradable.

-"Una chica inocente usando una pluma que le da el aspecto de una mujer, quien trabaja rodeada de hombres adultos que la ven como un aperitivo, la invitan a comer a un bar y a dormir en sus casas porque no tiene donde ir. A la mañana siguiente descubre el mundo real y que ella puede usar eso como herramienta ocasional para sobrevivir". Suspiré pesadamente al recordar el día que ella me habló sobre eso. "El hecho de que ella te viera conseguir una novia no ayudó a su situación". Pude ver culpa y terror en la mirada del joven, quien también era objeto de miradas mordaces por parte de las sailors. "Los nombres que usó fueron Sei Tsukishiro, Mirai Takahashi y Minami Sawada. A quienes normalmente Serenity se refiere como putas en el mejor de los casos. Lo que me lleva a mi primera condición, para ti, Darien".

-"Señora Mond, estoy escuchando".

-"Eres el único hombre en su corazón, así que espero que jamás le eches esto en cara, nombres el tema y le des algo diferente a comprensión. También sugiero una relación menos… activa. Y me digas en estos momentos si aún estás dispuesto a ser su novio o no". Pregunté con dureza sin dejar de ver a los ojos al único hombre de la sala, quien estaba recibiendo miradas similares por parte de las demás.

Es importante saber su posición frente a este hecho. Quiero prevenir daños entre los cuales se encuentra el hecho de que alguien de la confianza de Serenity, como lo es aquel de quien ella habla como su alma gemela, le crueles y degradantes insultos. Teniendo el apoyo de la mayor parte del mundo es posible mantenerlo alejado de Serenity, claro, si su respuesta no me satisface.

-"Sé que en una situación normal ella no lo hubiera hecho y yo también cometí mis errores en este tiempo. Aun sabiendo esto, puedo asegurar que su hija lo es todo para mí y yo no puedo soportar estar separado de ella por más tiempo. Sin ella a mi lado estos meses han sido los más tristes y vacíos de toda mi vida, sin importar los muchos progresos que he hecho en mi carrera. No es necesario que me haga este pedido porque yo pretendo tratarla como a una diosa". La determinación en sus palabras y aquel brillo en sus ojos me hicieron saber que no tenía que preocuparme por ese asunto.

-"Nosotras también nos encargaremos de mantenerlo en su lugar". Declaró la señorita Tenou dándole una mirada amenazadora al pelinegro. "Tu mancillaste su pureza". Darien se estremeció ante aquella declaración, pero tuvo el valor suficiente para asentir.

-"Dejemos esto para después". Habló Michiru también enviando una mirada asesina al joven médico. "Puede seguir, Señora Mond".

-"Continuando con mi historia original. Ella empezó a vivir conmigo, le di comida suave por su estado de desnutrición, le compré ropa, llevé una nutricionista para que la revisara y empecé a darle terapias. Lamentablemente ese tiempo no duró mucho, supongo que todos ustedes han visto u oído de la sangrienta batalla que tuvo el día que su identidad fue revelada". Expliqué a grandes rasgos cómo arreglé lo relacionado a Serenity con el gobierno, su problema de desnutrición y parecidos, sin nada muy personal. "Me contó sobre sus problemas de aprendizaje, así que le conseguí los mejores tutores y el ejército dispuso de entrenadores de diferentes artes de combate y un grupo de guarda espaldas permanente. Ha tenido grandes avances desde el punto de vista académico, absorbe información de una forma sorprendente". Dije con orgullo.

-"¿Realmente?" Preguntaron al unísono con un tono de sorpresa absoluta.

Los miré fijamente. La furia recorrió mis venas.

-"Espero que ustedes no hubieran aportado a su complejo de inferioridad al creerla completamente incapaz en algo diferente a comer y pelear". Todos ellos permanecieron en silencio. "Sinceramente debí haberlo imaginado. Sepan que eso simplemente la empujó más a hacer lo que hizo, al hacerla creer que no podía llegar a nada incluso si lo intentaba, básicamente la hicieron creer que era una inútil y ella siempre me habló de ustedes como si fueran unos dioses. Son el motivo por el cual ella pensó que ustedes merecían más y no le importó sacrificarse. El motivo por el cual ella no sabía qué hacer cuando alguien la felicitaba por su trabajo o le daba cumplidos".

-"Yo siempre pensé que la princesa era genial, muy agradable y parecía una princesa". Habló la pequeña Hotaru.

-"Por supuesto que lo hiciste, posiblemente seas la única que se escapa del regaño querida. Sin embargo lo que hicieron ellos y las otras sailors estuvo mal porque la lastimaron e indirectamente causaron este problema". Hotaru asintió con entendimiento. "Siguiendo con mis condiciones o reglas. Segunda regla, No se permiten comentarios condescendientes, críticas negativas, burlas y similares. Tercera regla, deben tenerla en cuenta a ella y su opinión. Cuarta regla, cada vez que hagan algo juntos, no importa si falla, ella merece comentarios positivos, retroalimentación y ser alentada a volverlo a intentar. Quinta regla, Cada vez que ella esté haciendo algo bien deben felicitarla, halagarla y parecidos". Hice una pequeña pausa y les di una mirada severa. "Estas son las mismas reglas que tienen sus instructores, espero que ustedes sean tan capaces de cumplirlas como ellos".

-"Lo haremos, Señora Mond".

Y eso que se trata de los mayores, no quiero imaginarme cuan poco respeto le dieron esas muchachas de su edad. Bueno, en cualquier caso, seguramente no veré al resto de las sailors en algunos meses. Dudo que Serenity cambie de opinión ahora, ella es terca cuando se lo propone.

Les hablé de la reunión gran reunión, cómo se reveló su identidad como princesa a los países presentes, la reverencia del emperador y detalles parciales sobre la organización de Serenity. Sobra decir lo sorprendidos que estaban con aquellos eventos.

En este último tiempo sé que ella no dio mucha información de nada a Haruka y Michiru. Siempre que se reunían hablaban de todo menos la vida de Serenity. Desde que descubrió a Setsuna y Hotaru hizo todo lo posible por evitarlas sutilmente y hablarles únicamente lo necesario.

Tal vez deba hacer una lista.

Al finalizar mi pequeña charla, sorprendentemente todos los presentes se levantaron de sus lugares, siendo liderados por la señorita Meiou y me dieron una reverencia.

-"Gracias por cuidar a nuestra princesa". Dijeron al tiempo con solemnidad.

Tal es su amor por mi niña que me están agradeciendo de esta forma...

Decidí dejarlos solos cuidando de mi hija para ir con los algunos representantes, políticos y similares para aligerar la carga de trabajo de mi hija al despertar. Al dejar la habitación no pude evitar sentirme complacida al saber que hice lo correcto con ellos.


End file.
